


Your Love is the Sweetest Sin

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), lourry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender changes from original work, M/M, References to Jane Austen, Regency Era, Regency Period, Tumblr Prompt, character replacement, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, m/m - Freeform, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT: Do you think you can do one like the movie pride and prejudice? With Harry being Mr. Darcy and Louis being Lizzie? I'd love you forever and ever if you could! If you want that's fine too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea so much I decided to make this a chaptered fic instead of just a one-shot. I hope everyone likes this it's framed around Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.

The sun was slowly lowered in the west when Louis’ finally wandered home. When he heard the soft melody of a piano being played, no doubt by his younger sister Charlotte, he looked up and realized he was almost to the house. He placed his bookmark inside of his novel and closed it. As he climbed the steps to the home he shared with his mother, father, and sisters he noticed his mother was in his father’s study pestering him about something once again. He stopped a moment to listen, “My beloved Mr. Tomlinson have you heard? Someone has moved into Lancaster Park! Don’t you want to know who’s moved into such a grand home?” she asked following him around the room as he placed books back on to his bookshelf.

 

Louis rolled his eyes at the way she scurried around trying to get his attention, “Since you came into my study so intent on telling me I’m guessing I won’t have a choice but to listen.” He replied gently as he turned to look at her excited expression. Louis quickly entered the house and peered around for any signs of his sisters when the distinct sound of giggling could be heard over Charlotte’s beautiful melody. He quickly spied Felicite and Maisie eavesdropping on their parents conversation, “Fizzy, May, what have I told you about listening in on adult’s conversing!” he scolded as he came up behind him, “Shhh, never mind that there’s a Mr. Malik who just arrived from overseas and just moved into Lancaster Park! A foreigner, can you imagine?” Fizzy answered hurriedly before turning her attention back to what was being said inside the room.

 

“And he’s very wealthy!” Maisie added, squealing alongside her sister.

 

“Really?” he asked his attention also being drawn at the mention that he was a foreigner. They don’t get many foreigners in these parts.

 

“And he’s single!” Fizzy and Maisie said together both of them sighing dreamily in unison.

 

“Who’s single?” Amelia asked popping up beside Louis, Charlotte next to her, a smirk on her face as she watched her little sisters swoon.

 

“A Mr. Malik, the new foreigner, who has moved into Lancaster Park.” Louis replied simply craning his neck so he could hear better.

 

“Why is it that every time someone moves in nearby the subject of our daughters gets brought up?” Mr. Tomlinson asked his voice weary as he walked pasted the door to get to the other side of the room.

 

“You know one of our daughters must be married to him! We have four for goodness sake and they’re not getting any younger as the days pass!” she replied a bit annoyed that he wasn’t taking her very serious.

 

“Is that all you care about is marrying off my daughters?” he said going to the door and opening it.

 

The five of them jumped back smiling smugly at being caught listening at the door, “I didn’t realize there was a meeting going on out here.” He said smiling at all of them as he walked passed holding a small vase in his hand.

 

“Of course that’s not all I care about but if we don’t act now they’ll all become spinsters! Is that what you want for our daughters to become spinsters! Just imagine the laughing stock our family will be. Four daughters and none of them married, oh what misery that’ll be!” she said following him into the drawing room, her face red with frustration, “Not to mention when you pass away and it will happen, they’ll be left with nothing! Left alone to wander the streets or worse to have to marry someone beneath them!” she added resentfully.

 

Louis and his siblings followed close behind them, all of them eager to find out more about this wealthy foreigner and what their father had to say about all of this nonsense their mother was spewing about.

 

“If it will satisfy you, my dear, I have already spoken to him.” He said placing the vase in the center of a table, spinning it a bit so the sun was shining on the flower.

 

“Do you mean you had me rambling on this whole time and you’ve already spoken to him?” Mrs. Tomlinson asked huffing.

 

“What was he like father?” Fizzy asked as she pushed passed her mother. Louis plopped down on the sofa next to Amelia and listened as everyone spoke at once.

 

“Was he handsome, papa?” Maisie asked dreamily her eye lashes fluttering.

 

“We must invite him over to dinner so the rest of us can also meet him!” Mrs. Tomlinson said joyfully, “Then he can meet the girls!”

 

“Oh, you must, papa!” Fizzy and Maisie said simultaneously.

 

“There’s no need.” Mr. Tomlinson replied sitting down across from Louis and Amelia.

 

“What do you mean no need? Why on earth shouldn’t we invite him here?” Mrs. Tomlinson asked looking rather appalled at the thought of not jumping at this fine opportunity to make friends with one, if not the, wealthiest man in town.

 

“There is no need because he’ll be coming to the ball tomorrow night.” Mr. Tomlinson replied simply.

 

Fizzy and Maisie squealed with delight as they joined hands and jumped up and down. Fizzy quickly ran to Amelia and pulled her off the sofa, “Oh, will you re-trim my bonnet for me?” she asked pouting.

 

“No, mine, you must do mine first I’ll do the mending for a week!” Maisie said pulling her away from Fizzy.

 

“I’ll do it for two weeks plus the washing!” Fizzy shouted trying to pull Amelia from Maisie’s grip.

 

Louis watched his sisters with an amused expression as they gushed on about what they’d be wearing and how excited they were. He couldn’t help but feel a bit left out. Even though he was excited that one of them could possibly get married to this Mr. Malik he wondered if he would ever get the chance to marry whom he wanted too, if there was in fact someone out there for him to marry.

 

“Don’t worry son you’ll find the right one soon enough.” His father said as if he could read Louis’ mind.

 

Louis hoped so because like his mother said, it wasn’t like any of them were getting any younger and he has yet to find someone to capture his heart.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

That night at the ball Louis found himself once again sat between his best friend, Rose Lenay, and Amelia as he watched this naïve sister’s dance around happily. The room was packed full of people and the air was stuffy and hot, almost unbearably so. His older sister sighed sadly next to him, “All these men are fools you know.” He said to her as he continued to watch the dancers.

 

Amelia turned to stare at him, “What do you mean Louis?”

 

“You’re the most beautiful one in this entire room these men are fools for not swooning at the sight of you dear sister.” He replied chuckling causing Amelia to laugh along with him.

 

“I think the same could be said for you, dear brother.” She said only loud enough for him and Rose to hear.

 

“Don’t let mother hear you or she’ll have my head. You know she’s very intent on marrying me off to a heiress.” He replied sighing. No matter how much he hated it his fate was set. There was no way in this era he could suspect to live the life he wanted. He’d bring shame upon the family if anyone where to find out he preferred to have a husband rather than a wife. He’d probably be married off to some young unsuspecting woman who is dying to be loved by her husband when in reality the love he would show her would ultimately be untrue and he’d live a miserable life until the end of his days.

 

“One day your prince charming will sweep you away to paradise.” Rose said placing a comforting hand on his arm. He smiled at her to show his appreciation. The room suddenly went very quiet and everyone turned towards the doors. The trio craned their necks so they could see who everyone was staring at. Amelia gasped lightly as did Louis. Three people he’d never seen before entered the ball room and the crowd split in two allowing them to make their way through.

 

“Welcome it’s wonderful you could come.” The host said bowing. The three of them bowed in return before the music began again and everyone was back to dancing. Mr. Malik was easy enough to point out because he has hair dark as midnight and his skin was a rich tan color. The woman next to him was equally beautiful and must have been related to him due to her strikingly similar features. If it weren’t for the look of distaste on her face as she looked around the room he would have never known her beauty was only skin deep.

 

Louis’ eyes then landed on _him._ He was utterly flawless even though he had absolutely no facial express which made him seem rather cold and distant. His soft hair was brown and curly and made Louis want to run his fingers through it, “Who is that other one with Mr. Malik?” Louis asked Rose in a hushed tone. “The woman is his sister and the other one is his best friend, Mr. Styles.” She answered smiling. From across the room Louis spied his mother bickering about something before she danced through the crowd and over to them, “Come on you three we’re going to introduce ourselves to Mr. Malik.” She said boldly as she pulled them from their seats.

 

Louis quickly grabbed Rose’s wrist dragging her along with them. He immediately felt embarrassed as they gathered in front of the trio. The host, who just happened to also be Rose’s father smiled at them, “Mr. Malik my eldest daughter you’ve already met. This is Mr. and Mrs. Tomlinson and their children Amelia, Louis, and Charlotte.” He said each of them curtsying at the mention of their name, except Louis who bowed.

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I have two other daughters, Felicite and Maisie, but they’re dancing.” Mrs. Tomlinson said delighted that they’ve finally been introduced. Louis rolled his eyes once again at his mother’s eagerness.

 

“It is very nice to meet you all.” Mr. Malik said smiling kindly.

 

“And may I introduce Mr. Styles of Carisbrooke Abbey in Berkshire.”

 

They all curtsied and bowed politely to him. Behind them the music ended and the dancers clapped happily.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Louis found himself at Amelia’s side as she conversed with Mr. Malik, “How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr. Malik?” Amelia asked.

 

“Oh, I love it. I very much enjoy the peace and quiet that you don’t get in London.” He replied a bit shyly.

 

“I heard the library at Lancaster Park is vast and is the finest in the country.” Louis said trying to break the awkwardness between the two.

 

“So I’ve heard but I’m not much of a reader. I’d rather be out doors to be perfectly honest.” He said chuckling, “No-Not that I can’t read because I’m very capable…of reading that is.” He stuttered nervously. Amelia covered her mouth, giggling at the way he was becoming flustered.

 

“I wish I read more but there are always other things to be done elsewhere.” She said simply.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant!” he replied chuckling.

 

Louis let his eyes wander away from their conversation and to Mr. Styles who was standing by himself in the corner of the room as he observed everyone with little interest. Louis’ attention though was grabbed when Fizzy and May ran to their mother, “Mama you won’t believe what I just heard!” Fizzy said excitedly.

 

“What is it my dears?” she asked loving a bit of gossip.

 

“The regiments are coming!” they said in union as they twirled around in front of her.

 

“Officers?!”

 

“They’ll be here the whole winter!” Maisie gushed loudly.

 

The loud tune of the next song rose into the air and Louis looked back to realize he was standing alone. His eyes searched for Amelia to find her face to face with Mr. Malik on the dance floor. He smiled at his sister’s shy expression as she began dancing gracefully with him.

 

“Amelia is dancing with Mr. Malik!” his mother said to their father, pointing out the obvious once again.

 

Louis took in his surroundings to find that Miss Malik and Mr. Styles had wandered their way next to him to watch the two of them dance also, “Do you dance Mr. Styles?” Louis asked curiously. “Not if I can help it.” He replied quickly not even turning to look at him.

 

Louis felt a bit taken aback by his hurried reply and the cold shoulder he was receiving. Louis sighed a bit before deciding to just walk away since this conversation was going nowhere. As he passed behind the dancers he watched them feeling a bit lonesome that he wasn’t one of them. They all seemed so cheerful, “I know that face. What’s the matter?” Rose said linking arms with him. She pulled him away from the people and they ducked behind the stands where the unsociable people sat. He quickly told her about his poor excuse to start a conversation with Mr. Styles only to be given the cold shoulder.

 

As they talked many songs began and ended when the distinct voice of Mr. Malik could be heard growing louder as he approached. The two of them turned their heads as he walked in front of the stands alongside Mr. Styles.

 

“I’ve never seen so many beautiful girls in my entire life.” Mr. Malik said happily.

 

“You were dancing with the only girl that was easy on the eyes in the entire room.” Mr. Styles replied odiously.  

 

Mr. Malik chuckled being use to his friend’s cold nature. “She was the most enchanting girl I’ve ever had the fortune to lay my eyes upon.” He replied, “The Tomlinson family seems very nice, Louis seemed like a pleasant lad.” He said changing the subject knowing the topic of girls didn’t really capture his friend’s interest.

 

“He seemed rather dull to me, not interesting enough to capture my attention.” Mr. Styles replied, “You better get back to Amelia and stop wasting your time with me.”

 

Louis stared down at his hands a bit sadly. His fingers twisted together the way they did when he was feeling let down. Rose grabbed his hands in hers and he looked up at her, “Don’t listen him you’re not dull by any means and anyone who thinks you are is a fool.” She said trying to cheer him up, “You’re right, come on let’s go dance.” He said pulling her out from where they were hidden and onto the dance floor.

 

As he danced alongside his best friend and sisters he noticed how no matter where Amelia was positioned on the dance floor her eyes always landed upon Mr. Malik. He smiled as he danced around rather enjoying himself unlike some people who were too good for a bit of fun and dancing to lighten the mood. When the song ended Louis found himself laughing along with everyone else. He had forgotten what great fun dancing at balls could be.

 

“What a great dancer you are!” Mrs. Tomlinson said to Mr. Malik, her face flushed red from too much wine.

 

“Oh, Mrs. Tomlinson I’m having such a wonderful time.” He replied trying to talk over the loudness in the room.

 

“My Amelia is a delightful dancer, is she not?”

 

“Most delightful, ma’am.” He replied smiling over at Amelia shyly.

 

 Louis grabbed Amelia and twirled her around both of them laughing together their adrenaline still pumping from the dance.

 

Louis decided to keep an eyes on his mother so he dragged Amelia over to where she was talking to Mr. Styles and Malik, “You’re friend Miss Lenay is most amusing.” Mr. Malik said as Louis approached them.

 

“Yes she is. I adore her.” Louis answered merrily.

 

“It is a pity she isn’t that pretty.” Mrs. Tomlinson said fanning herself with her fan.

 

“Mother!” Louis replied offensively.

 

“I’m just speaking the truth, dear. You would never admit that you’re plain but it is my dear Amelia that is the one considered to be the beauty of the county.” She said her words slurring a bit.

 

“Mama, please don’t embarrass me.” Amelia said gently.

 

“I would have though her to be married by now but of course we still haven’t found the right gentleman. There have been others though who have tried to win her over with their enticing poetry.” Mrs. Tomlinson said simply sipping more wine from her cup.

 

“It’s love she needs not poetry.” Louis added jokingly.

 

“I thought poetry was the food of love.” Mr. Styles replied staring at Louis with his enthralling green eyes.

 

“It can be I suppose but if the person doesn’t truly feel love then it’s all a bit _dull_ , isn’t it?” he said making it known that he had overheard that conversation between him and Mr. Malik.

 

Louis bowed politely before turning and leaving them feeling very accomplished. As he walked through the crowd of dancers, his head held high, a smirk spread across his face. He could feel Mr. Styles eyes glued to him as he walked out the door and into the courtyard so he could get a bit of fresh air. Soon Amelia appeared next to him, “What was that about?” she asked curiously.

 

“Oh, nothing just teasing Mr. Styles a bit in hopes he’ll lighten up.” Louis replied staring up at the stars that lit up the night sky.

 

“Do you think Mr. Malik likes me?” she asked after a moment of silence between them.

 

“He danced with you the whole night, of course he does.” He replied chuckling at how foolish his sister could be.

 

“He’s everything a young man should be; kind, sweet, and humorous – such a gentleman.” She gushed happily.

 

“Not to mention rich.” Louis added.

 

“You know I care not about his wealth, brother.” She replied a bit shocked that Louis would say that.

 

Louis smirked, “I know I was just teasing don’t be mad at me.” He said pouting.

 

“I could never be mad at you little brother. Now come on let’s go back in or they’ll send out a search party to look for us.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. A lot of you have asked me to update this story and I was on hiatus but since so many asked I decided to update it and I'm sorry if it's shit. That's the reason I've been on hiatus is because everything I write turns into shit but despite that here's a new chapter.

The next morning while they were all still groggy with sleep Mrs. Tomlinson decided to go on and on about the night before as if none of them were there to witness the happenings at the ball. They all tried to ignore her as they ate their food.

 

“Our dear Amelia had such a connection with Mr. Malik. They practically danced all night.” She gushed. Mr. Tomlinson sighed, “We were all there, dear.” He replied as he scooped food into his mouth.

 

“Of course, but did you noticed that Rose hadn’t danced with a single gentlemen besides our son. That one is a spinster in the making but then again anyone who must go against our dear Amelia would be.” She boasted quite annoyingly.

 

“Mother I’m tired of you talking about her like that!” Louis said biting into a piece of toast, “She’s my only friend and I won’t have you constantly bad mouthing her.”

 

Before Mrs. Tomlinson could reply a maid entered the room, “A letter addressed to Miss Amelia from Lancaster Park.” She said holding out the letter so Amelia could grab it.

 

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Amelia wide eyed, “Thank heavens we’re saved!” Mrs. Tomlinson whispered more to herself then to anyone at the table. Amelia held the letter in her hands in amazement as if she were dreaming, “Come on dear make haste!” her mother urged.

 

“Open it up.” Louis whispered nudging her gently out of her day dream.

 

Her fingers eagerly tore at the envelope. As she read the letter everyone waited anxiously to know what it said, “It’s from Sylvia Malik she has invited me to dine at Lancaster Park.” She said happily but the look on her face fell as she read on, “But her brother won’t be joining us because he will be dining out.” She added crestfallen.

 

“Dining out…?” Mrs. Tomlinson repeated taken aback.

 

“Can I take the carriage?” Amelia asked staring at her mama a bit worriedly.

 

“Let me see that!” she replied ripping the letter from Amelia’s hand her eyes quickly scanning over the letter.

 

“It’s too far for her to walk mama.” Louis added knowing that look on his mother’s face meant she was brewing a plan in her mind.

 

Their mother mumbled to herself as she stared at the letter, “Mother the carriage for Amelia?” Louis said a bit louder.

 

“Of course not you’ll go on horseback.” She finally said as she folded up the letter a disappointed expression on her face.

 

“Horseback?” Amelia and Louis said in unison as a loud clap of thunder shook the house.

 

Louis stared at his father hoping he would say something but he just looked out the window a blank look on his face. After breakfast Louis helped Amelia saddle up a horse, “I know I can’t talk you out of this so please be careful it’s raining rather hard.” Louis said as his sister mounted the horse.

 

“I promise. Wish me luck!” she said before galloping off into the rain.

 

Louis sighed as he watched her ride off before he ran out of the barn and into the rain. He hurried as fast as he could back to the house but by the time he had gotten there he was soaked from head to toe. Louis banged on the door before slipping inside as his father opened it for him.

 

“It’s fre-freezing out there. Why couldn’t you just let her take the carriage?” Louis asked angry at his mama for sending Amelia out on horseback in this type of weather.

 

“Your mother has her own little plan it’s best to just let her go along with it rather than face a woman’s wrath son.” His father said handing him a dry towel.

 

“She’ll have to stay the night exactly like I predicted.” Mrs. Tomlinson said as she walked in with a vase of flowers a smug smirk on her face.

 

“I’m sure you made it rain too. You can be hanged for witchcraft.” He mumbled irritated at her smug expression.

 

“The spawn of a witch will also be hanged.” She replied smiling wickedly.

 

“No one is going to be hanged for goodness sake. You two stop bickering this instant.” Mr. Tomlinson said as he went into his study closing the door behind him.

Louis rolled his eyes and continued to dry his hair in silence. One day one of her plans would go wrong and he’d be right there to laugh.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The next afternoon a letter arrived from Lancaster Park from Amelia.  Louis who was sitting on the front steps opened it reading it quickly before growling angrily, “Wonderful plan mother Amelia has fallen ill and says she’ll be staying at Lancaster Park until she is well enough to return home.”

 

“Don’t be so bitter Louis since you won’t be marrying an heiress so someone must marry into a rich family and your sister just has a cold, people don’t die from colds silly boy.” She replied hanging up ribbons above the fire so they would dry.

 

Louis stared at his mother with distaste, “I’m going to Lancaster Park at once.”

 

The walk to Lancaster Park was far but Louis enjoyed long walks plus he was lost in thought the whole way there and before he knew it he had arrived. He stared up at the large estate before sighing and climbing the steps two at a time. He was greeted by the butler who bowed and gestured for him to follow.

 

As they neared a large wooden door Louis could hear Sylvia’s dreary voice echoing from behind it no doubt complaining about something again. It was uncanny how much she and his mother had in common besides the difference in wealth they were practically the same person.

 

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson.” The butler announced.

 

Louis swiftly entered the room noticing Mr. Styles sitting opposite Sylvia. Harry stood up quickly before looking awkwardly around unsure of why he had done such an odd thing. Louis smiled amused before bowing to both of them.

 

“Goodness did you walk all the way here?” Sylvia asked smirking as if she were mocking him.

 

“Yes I did.” He replied trying to keep his cool, “We can’t all afford the luxury of riding in a carriage everywhere we go.” He added boldly.

 

Harry who was still standing and Sylvia looked at him with surprise but didn’t utter a word.

 

“I’m sorry to have interrupted you but how is my sister?” he asked getting tired of the silence in the room.

 

“She’s upstairs.” Harry answered immediately his voice sounding a bit strained.

 

“Perhaps he’s getting sick.” Louis thought smiling at him and bowing again before exiting the room.

 

As he asked the butler to show him to the room his sister was in he heard Sylvia’s voice drifting from the open door, “Did you see what he was wearing? He looked positively medieval.” She said giggling.

 

Louis rolled his eyes and followed the butler up the grand staircase. He left him at a door before leaving. He knocked twice and entered, “Amelia it’s me, Louis.” He said as he entered. His sister was laid in the bed looking dreadful. He sat in a chair that was next to her bed, “I feel like such a burden being here. They’ve been so kind to me.” She said her voice hoarse.

 

“Don’t worry I don’t know who’s more delighted that you’re here Mr. Malik or mama.” Louis replied chuckling.

 

There was a light knock on the door and Mr. Malik walked in smiling nervously.

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of my sister.” Louis said to him, “She’s much more comfortable here than she would have been at home.”

 

“It’s a pleasure.” He replied a small smile on his face, “Oh, wai-wait I didn’t mean that it’s a pleasure th-that she’s ill I meant it’s a pleasure that she’s here…..being ill.” He added looking flushed, “Uhm, Louis would you like to join me and Harry for drinks in the sitting room?”

 

“Oh, su-sure I’ll be right down.” Louis replied a bit surprised that they wanted him to join.

 

When the door closed behind him Louis groaned, “Ugh, I have to endure Mr. Styles for god knows how long.” Louis whined staring at his sister with sad eyes.

 

“You don’t’ fool me little brother on know you’re only saying that because you’re nervous on the inside. You fancy him don’t you?” she asked placing her hand on his arm before squeezing it encouragingly.

 

“Maybe a little but he’s a gentleman – a rich gentleman, who’s only interest is in blossoming ladies of equal if not larger fortunes. There aren’t many people like me Amelia.” He sighed sadly.

 

“I’ll always love you Louis.” She said pulling herself up to hug him, “You’ll find the perfect gentleman someday to love you and you can both run away together and be happy.”

 

Louis felt his heart fill with hope. He hoped that one day he’d find someone that was right for him. He couldn’t be the only gentleman that didn’t like ladies and preferred the company of another gentleman, “Well I better get this over with. I’ll put in a few good words for you with Mr. Malik.” He said giving his sister another hug before helping her lay back down, “You rest I’ll be back up here to see you before I go home.”

 

“Good luck little brother.” She said as he walked out the door.

 

When he entered the sitting room he found Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles sitting by the fire talking amongst themselves, “There you are I was beginning to think you’d changed your mind.”

 

“Not at all Mr. Malik.”

 

“Please call me Zayn.” He said gesturing for Louis to sit across from Harry.

 

A servant placed a glass down on the table before filling it up with wine, “I had this shipped from Europe I hope you enjoy it.” Zayn said gently.

 

“Thank you I’m sure I will love it.”

 

“I’m sure you know a lot about wine Louis your mother seems to drink a lot of it.” Harry said in a cold voice.

 

Louis felt as if Harry had slapped him. It was true when his mother drank she tended to over-do it but she was an adult who could take care of herself. He might have quarreled with his mother but that didn’t give outsiders the right to have a go at her, “Excuse me but I don’t think what my mother does is any of your business.” He spat picking up his glass and taking a large gulp of it.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Louis saw Harry flinch, “I’m truly sorry I did not mean to offend you. I wasn’t trying to speak ill of your mother she’s a very kind woman.” He said staring down at his lap.

 

The room grew silent with only the sounds of the crackling fire. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Brother I need your help with something.” Sylvia said as she poked her head into the room.

 

“You two play nice while I’m gone.” Zayn said getting up and exiting the room.

 

I stared at Harry for a moment despite his cold aura he looked so handsome with the glow of the fire surrounding him. Louis couldn’t help being mesmerized by the sight of Harry sitting there deep in thought.

 

“S-So is there a lucky lady in your life?” Louis asked trying to start conversation.

 

Harry chuckled, “No, I don’t have time for _ladies_. I find them tiresome.” He replied smirking at Louis before his expression quickly turned icy again.

 

Louis had never heard him laugh before but it seemed that Harry never allowed himself to show any emotion as soon as he does he immediately goes back to being stoic.

 

“That makes two of us.” Louis whispered more to himself than to Harry.

 

“You just haven’t met the right one yet I’m sure she’ll come along.” Harry said his tone flat.

 

“If she does come along she won’t be the right one for me.”  Louis answered hold Harry’s gaze.

 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a butler entered the room, “Mrs. Tomlinson, Miss Felicite Tomlinson, Miss Maisie Tomlinson, and Miss Charlotte Tomlinson.” He announced before they quickly entered the room.

 

Louis groaned but stood up as did Harry who bowed to them.

 

“Mama what are you doing here?” he asked trying to not sound frustrated that she had interrupted their conversation.

 

“Your father forced me to come fetch your sister before she over stayed her welcome.” Mrs. Tomlinson said quietly.

 

“Please sit down. Amelia will be down in a moment.” Zayn said as he entered the room.

 

Harry got up and sat down next to Louis so his mother and sisters could sit down. Louis froze as he felt Harry’s warmth radiating next to him. The smell of his heavenly cologne wafted towards Louis and he suddenly felt light headed. He reached his hand out trying to grab hold of something when he felt a hand slip into his, “Are you alright?” Harry’s voice asked worriedly.

 

“I-I’m terribly sorry I suddenly felt dizzy.” He replied blushing as he looked at Harry.

 

“I hope you’re not coming down with what your sister had.” Mrs. Tomlinson said concerned, “When you get home I’ll tell cook to make you some soup.”

 

“Thank you mama I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

“Mr. Malik is it true you’ve decided to hold a ball here at Lancaster Park?” Maisie asked excitedly.

 

“A ball?” he replied shocked.

 

“It would be an excellent way to make new friends. You could invite the militia they’re great company.” Fizzy said batting her eye lashes.

 

“Oh, do hold a ball!” Maisie gushed happily.

 

“May…” Louis said warningly.

 

Maisie looked at him an apologetic expression on her face.

 

“When your sister has recovered we will set the date.” Zayn said joyfully.

 

May and Fizzy squealed happily.

 

“I think a ball is a very irrational way to make friends.” Charlotte said quietly.

 

“Thank you Lottie.” Louis said throwing her a warning glance.

 

When Amelia finally made it down stairs they said their goodbyes. As his mother and sisters piled into the carriage Louis turned and bowed to Sylvia and Zayn.

 

“Thank you for everything.” He said to Zayn.

 

“Not at all.” He replied smiling, “If she’s ever feeling ill again she is welcome to stay here.”

 

“Goodbye Mr. Styles.” Louis said bowing. As he went to get into the carriage Harry reached out and clasped his hand and helped him into the carriage. Louis stared at him his cheeks flushing before the carriage pulled away from Lancaster Park.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The next day Louis went into town with his sisters so they could buy ribbons for their hair. The ball at Lancaster Park was all people were talking about so of course his sisters had to look their best. As they approached the shop Louis noticed his Maisie and Felicite standing with a solider.  He had wondered were those two had run off too.

 

“Fizzy, Maisie, who is your friend?” Louis asked as they approached.

 

“This is Mr. Liam Payne he’s a lieutenant. He picked up my handkerchief.” She said giggling.

 

“What are you up to Fizzy?” Amelia asked knowing her little sister was up to something.

 

“We’re just looking for some ribbon.”

 

“White for the ball!” Maisie added innocently.

 

“Shall we all look for some ribbon together?” he asked staring at Louis.

 

Louis felt his heart skip a beat at Liam’s heated gaze. He nodded and followed them all inside the shop.

 

“I’m terrible when it comes to shopping.” Liam said running his hand down a pink silk ribbon that hung on a rack.

 

“I am too I can’t tell the difference between silk and muslin.” He said chuckling as he gazed around the shop.

 

“Louis loan me some money.” Fizzy asked holding out her hand.

 

“You already owe me a fortune Fizzy.” He said sternly.

 

“Allow me.” Liam said pulling out a coin and placing it in her palm.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Louis said reluctantly.

 

“I insist.” He replied smiling sweetly at Louis.

 

-_-_-_-

 

As they made their way home Louis trailed behind his sisters and chatted with Liam quietly. He was quiet charming and he was constantly flirting. It made Louis happy to be getting all this attention from someone so handsome.

 

“Look Mr. Malik!” Amelia said as she ran to the edge of the lake.

 

“I was just on my way to your house!” Zayn said as he pulled on the reigns of his horse Harry beside him.

 

“How do you like my ribbons for your ball?” Fizzy asked waving her ribbons in the air.

 

“They’re lovely.” He said smiling.

 

“You must invite Mr. Payne to the ball!” She added as she went to stand next to him.

 

Louis noticed Harry glaring at Liam before he quickly turned his horse and galloped off in the opposite direction, “Of course you’re invited to come Mr. Payne. Now if you’ll excuse me. Good day ladies.” He said chasing after his friend.

 

Louis became very curious and sent his sister’s home first. He wandered over to a tree and sat down with his back leaning against it, “Do you plan on going to the ball at Lancaster Park Mr. Payne?”

 

“Perhaps…how long has Mr. Styles been a guest there?” he asked ripping a leaf from the branch above his head.

 

“About a month – forgive me but do you know him?” Louis asked wanting to know why Harry looked so angry when he rode away.

 

“Indeed I’ve known his family since I was very young. His father was very fond of me…even maybe more than with his actual son. When his father passed away we were both with him. He had left me a part of the estate as well as a sum of money but out of jealousy Harry wouldn’t allow me to have it.”

 

“I can’t believe he would do such a horrid thing.” Louis said shocked.

 

“His father loved me more and Harry couldn’t stand it.” Liam said angrily, “So now I’m a poor solider to lonely to be noticed.”

 

“I notice you.” Louis said shyly smiling.

 

Liam stared at him for a moment before smiling back, “Come you better get home before your family worries about you.” He said helping Louis off the ground.

 

The walk home was silent. Louis’ mind was racing, “How could Harry do something so cruel…” he thought, “Maybe he isn’t the gentleman I thought he was…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will edit mistakes later when I wake up. Can't keep my eyes open much longer.

When Louis arrived home, the first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was that they had a guest. He quickly made his way to the drawing room and his eyes landed upon an unfamiliar face, “Mama, who is this?” he asked eyeing his mama warily for she had a full glass of wine in her hand.

 

“Mr. Horan, the man who is going to steal everything we own from right underneath our noses.” She snapped angrily.

 

Louis stared at his father wide eyed, “W-What does she mean?”

 

“I’m sorry if I have upset you Mrs. Tomlinson but I have given your husband a substantial amount of time to pay the debt he owes me. I have no intention of stealing anything from you just what I was promised at the time our arrangement took place.”

 

“Which just happens to be our home and everything in it!” she replied her face growing red.

 

“I don’t plan on making any rash decisions at the moment. I’m not going to kick you out onto the streets to become beggars. We can work something out.” He said calmly, “Over dinner, perhaps?” he suggested, all the while his eyes were glued to Amelia.

 

“Of course you’re welcome to join us for dinner if that is your wish.” Mr. Tomlinson said standing up, “Now girls go get washed up before dinner – you to son.” He said gesturing to the door.

 

Louis followed his sisters out of the room but before he closed the door he stared up at his papa who gave him a small smile. When papa smiled that meant he had things under control but Louis wondered how he was going to fix this problem.

 

He quickly got washed up and changed his shirt before darting across the hall to Amelia’s room where she was pinning up her hair, “Did you see the way that man was staring at you?” he asked bluntly taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

 

“I did – I don’t know what his intentions are but I can tell they aren’t good.” She replied sighing.

 

“Don’t worry papa’s has got it under control he’d never let anything bad happen to our family.”

 

Charlotte stomped into the room with her usual gloom, “Does this mean my piano belongs to Mr. Horan?” she asked irritated.

 

Louis chuckled, “Nothing is settled yet so no as of this moment your piano still belongs to you, dear.” He said ruffling her hair.

 

The gong sounded from downstairs and they all quickly made their way to the dining room. The sooner they got finished with dinner the sooner that horrid man would leave. Louis sat down across from Mr. Horan – Amelia at his side.

 

Throughout dinner Louis noticed his mother filling her cup every time Mr. Horan opened his mouth to speak which was quite often. He went on and on about poetry – mainly John Keats.

“I hope to find a wife that has the same passion as I do for poetry.” He said as he shoved a piece of potato into his mouth his eyes not leaving Amelia.

 

“I’m sure she’s out there somewhere Mr. Horan.” Louis said his voice dripping venom.

 

“She could be in this very room.” He replied his voice low as if his intentions were to seduce.

 

Louis’ slammed his fist down on the table, “Or perhaps she is far away in another part of the world and here you are wasting your time on such trivial matters.” He said reaching for his glass and taking a large swig of drink.

 

Mr. Horan got the message that he was starting to anger Louis and he decided to change the subject, “Th-These boiled potatoes are delicious Mrs. Tomlinson.” He said his voice squeaking.

 

Mrs. Tomlinson scoffed, “We can afford a cook.” She replied her words slurring a bit, “but thank you.” She added as to not be overly rude.

 

Louis smiled at his mama’s reaction towards Mr. Horan. He rarely ever agreed on anything with his mama but her hatred for Mr. Horan was mutual. When dinner came to an end Mr. Horan stood up, “How about I read you all some of John Keats’ poems for an hour or so?” he asked which sounded more like a command to Louis.

 

Mr. Tomlinson nodded and showed him to the drawing room where the fires had already been lit. Louis was stuck in the middle of all of his sisters; Charlotte and Amelia on one side and Fizzy and May on the other. Not even twenty minutes into his poetry reading and he felt Fizzy’s head hit his shoulder. He chuckled and looked over to find that May had also dozed off. Amelia had her head propped on her hand and her eyes were fluttering up and down as she tried hard to stay awake.

 

Louis looked over at his Papa and gave him a pleading look. He chuckled and when Mr. Horan ended one poem and was about to start on another Mr. Tomlinson stood up, “Thank you for that beautiful reading but I think it’s time for my children to head to sleep – they had a long day.” He said politely.

 

Mr. Horan nodded, “Of course I was wondering if I could have a word with you before I leave.” He said closing his book of poems confidently.

 

“Yes you may.” He replied, “My dear why don’t you and the children get ready for bed. I’ll be up as soon as I lock up.” He said before gesturing for Mr. Horan to follow him.

 

Louis stared after his papa before getting up and pulling Amelia with me, “Come on.” He said in an urgent voice.

 

They both ran to her room and opened the window that was conveniently next to the front door. It wasn’t long before they heard Mr. Horan and their papa’s voices floating through the window.

 

“I’m sure you already know I have taken an interest in your eldest daughter. I’ve made my intentions on finding a wife clear at dinner and I am willing to forget our debt if you allow me your daughters hand in marriage.” He said his voice stern.

“I’m afraid my eldest daughter will be engaged to be married very soon.” He answered his voice strong to show he wasn’t intimidated by Mr. Horan.

 

An angry sigh came from Mr. Horan, “You have 2 weeks to decide and if I don’t have an answer by that time then I suggest you find a new home.”

 

Louis and Amelia stared at each other in shock, “What are we going to do?” Louis asked feeling afraid for the first time.

 

-_-_-_-

 

A few days later all thoughts of Mr. Horan were pushed from their minds. Everyone in the Tomlinson family were running about trying to prepare for the Malik’s ball. Louis decided to style his hair differently like the boys’ in America. He had a fringe which he thought made him look handsome.

 

He fixed his cravat for the hundredth time but his hands were incredibly shaky. Louis was eager to see Liam again but the person he truly desired was Harry. Despite what Liam had said about Harry, Louis couldn’t imagine Harry doing such a horrible thing. Even though his behavior the last time he’d seen him was a bit peculiar.

 

Amelia came into his room in her beautiful, flowing white gown, “Do I look alright?” she asked spinning around. She had white flower petals woven into her golden hair.

 

“Everyone will be lining up for a chance to dance with you sister.” He said grinning. She came up and swatted his hand away before tying his cravat correctly, “Now don’t touch it anymore, it looks fine. Let me look at you.” She said stepping back to view him.

 

“My, my, don’t you look dashing. I see you changed your hair. Trying to impress someone dear brother?” she asked knowingly.

 

“I’m not trying to impress him just….catch his eye now and again.” He replied shyly.

 

“I hope you don’t plan on using Mr. Payne to strike jealously into Mr. Styles.” She said helping him into his coat.

 

“Of course I’m not. What reason would he have to even be jealous?” Louis mumbled annoyed.

 

Mrs. Tomlinson began shouting about being late so everyone hurried out and piled into the carriage. May and Fizzy were talking excitedly while Lottie sat looking rather glum at having to go to a ball. Amelia sat quietly listening to her mama bickering about how she must be the first to dance with Mr. Malik as soon as they arrived. Louis stared out the window his heart hammering in his chest.

 

When they pulled up to Lancaster Park Louis felt as if he were going to be sick. As they pushed through the crowds of people to get inside Louis spotted Rose, “There you are I thought you’d never arrive.” She said linking her arm in his, “Are you okay Louis?” she asked worriedly mentioning how pale he looked.

 

Louis began telling her everything that had been going on recently – from the incident with Harry and Liam to the situation with Mr. Horan.

 

“Oh, dear but your sister is going to be engaged soon to Mr. Malik is she not?” she asked quickly, “What is your papa going to do?”

 

“I don’t know I hope he will be able to find a way to bargain with him but papa has been very stressed I’ve never seen him like this.” He said before he gasped noticing a blonde head moving through the crowd, “There he is that’s Mr. Horan – that sneaky rat, who invited him?”

 

“Louis he is an acquaintance of Lady Helen de Augustine, the aunt of your Mr. Styles!” she replied hurriedly.

 

“He’s not mine!” Louis answered his face growing red.

 

They walked around scanning the room for familiar faces. Louis rolled his eyes when he saw his sisters swooning over officers. No matter how much Louis searched he couldn’t spot Mr. Payne anywhere.

 

“There you are Louis it seems that Mr. Payne has been called off on business and won’t be attending the ball.” Amelia said running up to him.

 

Louis felt his heart sink a little he always seemed to get the short end of the stick.

 

“It’s alright dear come on let’s dance.” Rose said pulling him onto the dance floor for the next dance.

 

When the dance ended and the next one was about to begin Louis noticed Rose eyeing Mr. Horan who in turn came over to introduce himself.

 

“May I have the next dance Miss Rose.” He asked bowing politely.                           

 

“Yes, you may.” She replied smiling shyly at him.

 

Louis stared at her incredulously but stepped back, “I’m going to go get some air.” He said before weaving through the crowd and slipping out of the side door and into the vast garden.

 

He sat down by the fountain and enjoyed the cool air that blew gently passed. The sound of a slow song could be heard echoing from the large estate.

 

“May I have your hand in this dance?”

 

Louis looked up and his eyes met Harry’s blazing green ones. He could not believe his ears, “Y-You want to dance wi-with me?” he asked just to be sure he had heard right.

 

Harry reached out for Louis who shyly laced their fingers together. He pulled Louis from where he sat on the fountain and their bodies molded together as they swayed along to the music. Louis felt his face flush red at how close they were. This wasn’t the typical style of dancing he was use too.

 

“I love this song.” Louis mumbled wanting to break this silence.

 

“Indeed most invigorating.” He replied mutely as if he had rehearsed what to say.

 

They danced in silence once again before Louis could take no more, “Say something Mr. Styles.” He said as Harry spun him around his eyes never leaving Louis.

 

Harry seemed to be thinking hard about something, “How often do you talk to random strangers you’ve never met?” he asked coldly.

 

Louis felt taken aback at his tone, “Not often but if that person is in turn kind then I dare say there is no problem with making friends.” He replied trying to keep his tone normal.

 

“Mr. Payne I’m sure you’ve noticed can be a bit too kind. He can make friends easily enough but keeping them is another story.”

 

“It’s hard enough on him to have lost your friendship must you starve him from having any others.” Louis said harshly.

 

“Why do you ask such questions?” Harry asked his tone hard.

“I merely want to know more about your character.” Louis replied his voice just as emotionless as Harry’s.

 

They immediately stopped dancing and Harry gently pushed Louis against the nearest statue, “What have you found out?” he asked his voice low.

 

“Not enough.”  

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a life time before Harry slipped his arm around Louis’ waist and pulled him back into the dance, “I hope to change that in the future.” Harry replied leaning in closer to Louis. Their faces were so close Louis could feel his warm breath and could smell his heavenly scent. As they continued to dance it was as if the world around them completely disappeared.

 

“Is this want it feels like to be in love?” Louis wondered as he allowed himself to melt against Harry’s strong body.

 

As the song came to an end Harry pulled away from Louis and stared at him almost longingly before bowing, Louis doing the same. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed Louis did what he does best, he ran. Looking back at Harry for a moment before he went back inside Louis noticed that he hadn’t moved at all….he didn’t even try to follow Louis.

 

Feeling a bit sad he quickly slipped back inside to find Rose. When he found her he quickly told her what has just transpired in the garden.

 

“What do you think it means?” he asked her feeling very vulnerable.

 

“I think he likes you.” She said happily, “Oh, I’m so happy for you Louis, this could be it!”

 

Louis’ was suddenly distracted by a stream of loud giggling coming from the dance floor. He turned and noticed Fizzy and May dancing with two officers.

 

“Apparently my family is having a competition as to who can expose themselves to the most ridicule.” Louis groaned embarrassed.

 

Rose laughed, “Well at least Mr. Malik hasn’t noticed.” She said watching him as he stared at Amelia dancing.

 

“No, I think he really likes her.” Louis said smiling at the loving look on Mr. Malik’s face.

 

“Yes but if she doesn’t make her feelings known he’ll never know how she feels.” Rose said simply.

 

“She’s just shy and modest.” Louis replied knowing his sister had feelings for Mr. Malik.

 

“We know that but he doesn’t. From the point of view of a person who doesn’t know her character it might seem as if she’s not interested.” Rose explained.

 

Louis thought about it and decided what Rose said made a lot of sense. If Amelia doesn’t make a move then she might miss her chance at happiness. The ball seemed to go on forever and before Louis knew what had happened the sun had begun rising over the horizon. He gathered up his mama who was fairly drunk and his sisters who were far from tipsy and loaded them into the carriage.

 

As they pulled away from Lancaster Park Louis noticed Sylvia, Zayn, and Harry standing on the balcony. Sylvia seemed to be scolding her brother about something. His eyes drifted over to Harry who was staring at him. He felt his heart jump as their eyes met but he quickly looked away not wanting to seem desperate.

 

“We’ll be having a wedding here at Lancaster Park in less than three months you mark my words!” Mrs. Tomlinson slurred happily.

 

When Louis finally laid his head down onto his pillow his dreams were riddled with thoughts of Harry and the dance they shared in the secrecy of the garden.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Two days later as they were sat eating breakfast they got a surprise visit from Mr. Horan.

 

“Would you like some breakfast?” Mr. Tomlinson asked knowing why Mr. Horan had come to visit so early.

 

“No, I’m actually here to ask if you’ve thought about allowing your eldest daughter Amelia to marry me.” He said staring at Amelia.

 

Everyone in the room froze. Louis saw the scared look wash over Amelia’s face before he stood up, “I’m afraid that is not possible.” Louis announced throwing his napkin on the table.

 

“Louis it is not your decision so sit down!” Mrs. Tomlinson shouted.

 

Louis glared at her, “And it is not yours either!” he replied angrily.

 

“I see this is not a good time I shall come back for an answer at a later date.” Mr. Horan said before showing himself out.

 

“Both of you come with me.” Mr. Tomlinson said before exiting the dining room and going into his study.

 

They both followed him, “I am tired of you two bickering constantly.” He said calmly as they entered.

 

“Our son is an ungrateful child.” She said sitting down in an armchair.

 

“I’m the ungrateful one?! You played match maker and made Amelia and Mr. Malik fall in love just so you can sell her off like cattle to someone else!”

“What happens when your father passes and we have nothing? Have you thought of that? We know you’re not going to marry an heiress much less a woman!” she replied harshly.

 

Louis felt as if he’d been slapped in the face.

 

“That is enough!” Mr. Tomlinson screamed slamming his fist down on his desk, “Louis if your sister doesn’t marry Mr. Horan she takes the risk of one of her parents never speaking to her again.” He stated standing up from where he was sat.

 

Louis was about to interrupt and say something but Mr. Tomlinson raised his hand to stop him, “But if she does marry Mr. Horan…I’ll never speak to her again.” He said simply.

 

“Oh, thank you papa.” He said hugging him before going to tell Amelia the good news.

 

“Amelia!!” he said weaving through the house.

 

When he found her she was sat on the stairs looking terribly pale, “Amelia what’s wrong?”

 

May and Fizzy where sitting behind her trying to comfort her. She held up a letter from Lancaster Park.

 

“They’re leaving….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Louis watched helplessly as his older sister packed her suitcase, “Surely he didn’t leave without an explanation.” He whispered not wanting to upset Amelia further.

 

“Here just read the letter. I don’t mind.” She said thrusting the letter out in front of her. Louis hesitantly grabbed the envelope and opened it. He scanned the letter with eager eyes.

 

“Mr. Styles is anxious to see his sister and I too am wishing to see her again.”  He read aloud as he paced the room.

 

“Is that not clear enough?” Amelia asked a bit harshly.

 

Louis sighed before tossing the letter onto the bed, “Sylvia knows her brother is in love with you and has taken him away to persuade him otherwise.” He replied knowing from the start Sylvia’s feelings towards his family.

 

“I know she isn’t capable of that.” Amelia said folding her beautiful blue dress and placing it in her case, “It’s far more likely he didn’t love me at all, and never will.” She added her voice low with sadness.

 

“He loves you Amelia, do not give up.” Louis said encouragingly patting his sister on the shoulder, “When you’re at uncles in London make it known you are there, and I’m sure he will come to you.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

The next morning Louis found himself standing next to his father as he watched Amelia disappearing into the horizon.

 

“Give my love to my sister, and try not to be a burden, dear!” Mrs. Tomlinson called as she waved at her eldest daughter.

 

May and Fizzy waved giggling excitedly at the thought of their older sister dining with the finest in London.

 

“You’re next Louis. Now that your sister has gone to the city to mend her heart it’s time for you to find someone to be the keeper of yours.” Mr. Tomlinson whispered leaning in close so no one would hear.

 

“Father I don’t think that will be happening anytime soon.”

 

Mr. Tomlinson laughed, “My dear boy nothing is set in stone.” He replied as he walked back into the house.

 

Louis wandered off and ended up sitting on the swing. He sat there for hours letting his mind wander. He thought of Harry, and Amelia. Their lives seem so exciting while his was dull.

 

“Louis I’ve been looking for you.” Roses’ voice said breaking him out of his daydream.

 

“Hey dear what is it you wanted to see me about?” he asked smiling.

 

“I-I’m engaged to be married to Mr. Horan.” She stuttered looking nervous.

 

“Proper married?!” he replied eyes wide in shock.

 

Rose rolled her eyes, “Of course what other type of married is there!” she said frustrated, “Don’t look so shocked Louis. How disappointing of you. If anyone knows, what it is like to be judged it is you! Besides you should be thanking him because he said now that we’re getting married your father’s debt has been cleared.” She said sighing before turning to leave.

 

Louis watched her walk away, guilt swelling in his gut.

 

Weeks turned into months. Each passing day blurred together with the next. Louis went about life missing his sister and his best friend. Everyone had moved on with their lives yet he’s stuck doing the same things.

 

One autumn morning he was sitting in the library when his father came into the room, “You have a letter from Rose. Has she settled down in that new house yet?” he asked handing Louis the letter. He quickly opened and scanned the letter.

 

“She wants me to come visit as soon as I have the chance. Do you mind if I go father?” he asked hopeful he would say yes.

 

“I don’t see why not. We can manage around here without you for a little while plus it will do you good to be out of the house.” He replied as he skimmed the books on the shelf for a certain one.

 

Louis thanked his father before going to write a quick letter to tell Rose he would be arriving in 2 days’ time.

 

-_-_-_-

 

When Louis arrived at Roses’ new home the two friends hugged, “It’s good to see you!” she said guiding him into the house.

 

“Welcome to our home.” Niall said as they came inside. Before Louis could say anything, he was dragged into a sitting room.

 

“We won’t be disturbed here. This room is for my particular use.”

 

“Rose come quick, look!” Niall shouted from the other room. The two of them ran to the window to see what all the commotion was about.

 

“It’s Lady Augustine, Louis!” she said as they watched a flashy carriage pass by.

 

“Great news my dear,” Niall said as he came into the room, “We’ve been invited to dine with Lady Augustine!” he added smiling widely, “We must get ready.”

 

“Louis just wear the best of what you brought and fix your hair.” Rose said hurrying out of the room.

 

-_-_-_-

 

They hurried across the grassy field to the large mansion that lay in front of them.

 

“Hurry we mustn’t be late.” Niall urged as he quickly walked in front of the two of them.

 

When they arrived, they were promptly brought into the sitting room where Louis noticed two people sitting on the couch. Niall cautiously approached and bowed in front of them.

 

“It’s an honor to dine with you tonight your ladyship.” He said before looking at Rose and signaled her to come over. Louis followed Rose and bowed as she curtsied.

 

“So you’re Louis Tomlinson.” She said as her eyes dragged down his body.

 

“I am your ladyship.”

 

“Hmmm, this is my daughter.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said bowing she nodded at him but her face remained neutral.

 

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw someone moving. What his eyes landed on surprised him, “Har- I mean Mr. Styles what are you doing here?”

 

“Louis, I am merely a guest here. “ He said stepping close to Louis and causing him to blush.

 

“You know my nephew?” Lady Augustine asked a cold expression on her face.

 

“Yes ma’am I had the pleasure of meeting him in Hertfordshire.” Louis replied.

 

He could feel Harry’s eyes burning into the side of his head.

 

This was going to be an interesting night.

 

-_-_-_-

 

“Mr. Horan you cannot sit next to your wife. Switch with Mr. Tomlinson.” Lady Augustine said as they were sitting down for dinner. Louis’ eyes went wide as he looked at Harry before quickly moving seats. He glanced nervously at Harry when he sat down before averting his gaze.

 

“I trust your family is in good health Louis.” Harry said as he picked up his spoon for the first course.

 

“They are – thank you.” He replied smiling, “My eldest sister, Amelia, is currently in London perhaps you’ve seen her?” Louis asked trying to make conversation without making himself look a fool.

 

“I haven’t had the fortune of seeing her.” He replied as he spooned soup into his mouth.

 

“Can you play the piano Mr. Tomlinson?” Lady Augustine asked suddenly.

 

Everyone stared at him as he sat there a bit shocked, “A little ma’am and very poorly.”

 

“Oh, do you draw?” she asked as she ate her soup calmly.

 

“No, not at all.” He replied confused as to why she was asking him all of these questions.

 

“Your sisters do they draw?”

 

“None of them.”

 

“That’s very strange.” She said chuckling, “I suppose they never had no opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters.”

 

“I’m sure my mother wouldn’t have minded, but my father hates town.” He snapped feeling threatened by Lady Augustine.

 

“Has the governess left your household?” she asked her voice challenging.

 

Louis sighed, “We’ve never had a governess.”

 

Lady Augustine looked shocked. She lowered her spoon, “No governess?”

 

“Four daughters brought up with no governess – I’ve never heard of such a thing.” She said as if it was the worst crime to not have a governess, “Your mother must have been quite a slave when it came to your education.”

 

“Not at all Lady Augustine.” Louis replied his voice barely audible.

 

Louis tried eating thinking the questions were over but he had no such luck.

 

“Your younger sisters are they out in society?”

 

“Yes all.” He snapped getting annoyed.

 

“All four out at once! Oh, that is very odd. The younger ones out before the eldest are married?” she asked incredulously, “Your younger sisters must be very young.”

 

Harry stared at his aunt tiredly as she continued talking.

 

“Yes my youngest is not yet 16.” He answered warily, “I think it would be very hard on younger sisters if they couldn’t have their fair share of amusement just because the eldest are not yet married. It would hardly encourage affection among siblings.” He replied standing up for his sisters even though they irritated him sometimes they were still his little sisters.

 

“You are very opinionated for someone so young.” She said as if he had offended her in some way.

 

“Times have changed your ladyship.”

 

The rest of dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Afterwards they all went into the sitting room.

 

“Come Mr. Tomlinson and play for us.” Lady Augustine said as she sat down.

 

“No, please, I don’t play well at all.”

 

“Music is my enjoyment. There are very little people who enjoy music more than I. So come play for me.”

 

“When I say I play poorly I’m not being bashful.”

 

“Come now Louis her ladyship demands it.” Niall said his voice tight and urgent.

 

Lady Augustine was glaring at him with burning eyes. He sighed before making his way to the piano and sitting down.

 

As he played, Lady Augustine carried on a conversation with Harry rather loudly as if she wanted him to hear.

 

“Has Gemma been practicing? Practice makes perfect you know.” she asked before taking a sip of tea.

 

Harry nodded, “There isn’t a moment when she isn’t.” he replied his face expressionless.

 

“If you ever want to play, my dear, you’re very welcome to come here.” Lady Augustine said to Rose.

 

“Thank you ma’am.” Rose replied.

 

“You’ll be in nobody’s way in that part of the house.”

 

Harry wandered over to where Louis was playing the piano, badly, “You mean to frighten me Mr. Styles?”

 

“I’m well enough acquainted with you Louis to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it.” Harry said as he placed his hand on top of the piano.

 

Before Louis could reply the colonel that had dined with them walked up to the duo, “What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?” he asked taking a sip of his drink.

 

“You really care to know?” he asked smirking, “Prepare yourself for something dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly he danced with nobody at all. Even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady sitting down without a partner.”

 

“I knew no one beyond my own party.” He said trying to defend himself.

 

“Oh, and no one can be introduced in a ballroom.” Harry replied chuckling.

 

“Excuse me, sir, her ladyship would like to speak with you.” A waiter said as he passed by the trio.

 

The man bowed before turning to leave. Harry and Louis stared at each other for a moment. Louis had a smug expression on his face as he watched Harry’s confused face. Louis turned back to the piano and continued playing.

 

“I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before.” Harry said barely above a whisper.

 

Louis smiled at how afraid Harry looked in that moment, “Perhaps you should take your aunt’s advice and practice.”

 

Harry’s face went blank as he stared at the older boy. Louis glanced over and noticed Rose staring at them. Without saying a single word, he turned and walked away as Louis’ attention went back to his piano playing.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

The next afternoon Louis was in Roses’ sitting room by himself writing a letter to Amelia to tell her of the dinner when the door flew open and Harry stormed in looking flustered.

 

“Mr. Styles, what can I do for you?” Louis asked standing up from his place at the desk, “Please have a seat.” He said when Harry fidgeted nervously.

 

When he didn’t sit nor say anything Louis bit his lip, “I’m afraid Mr. and Mrs. Horan have gone on business to the village.”

 

Still Harry didn’t say anything he only twisted his gloves in his hands and stared at the floor, “Th-This is a lovely home.” He blurted gesturing around the house.

 

“Yes I do believe your aunt did a lot of work on it before Mr. Horan moved in.” he replied chuckling, “Should I call for some tea?” he asked trying to figure out what was making Harry so jittery.

 

“No but thank you.” He said looking around before bowing quickly, “Goodbye Louis it’s been a pleasure.” He said before leaving suddenly. Louis stared after him shocked not sure how to react to what just happened.

 

Rose popped in the room, “What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Styles?” she asked amused.

 

“I have no idea.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

The next day Louis found himself sitting in a very boring mass. He drowned out the monotone sermon and turned his attention to the Colonel whom he had met at Lady Augustine’s dinner.

 

“How long do you plan on staying Colonel?” Louis asked out of curiosity.

 

“As long as Harry chooses, I am at his disposal at the moment.” He replied keeping his focus where the lecture was being given at the altar.

 

“Everyone seems to be at his disposal.”

 

The Colonel chuckled, “Harry is a very loyal companion even though he comes off as cold and distant. From what I heard on our journey here he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends.”

 

“What happened?” Louis asked leaning closer so he could hear what the colonel was saying.

 

“He saved a man from an imprudent marriage.”

 

Louis felt his blood run cold, “Who was the man?”

 

The colonel seemed hesitant. Louis glanced over to where Harry was sitting, and he felt hate rise in him.

 

“His closest friend Zayn Malik.”

 

Louis closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, “Did Mr. Styles give a reason for his interference?”

 

“Apparently there were strong objections to the lady.”

 

Louis sighed, “What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?”

 

 “I think her family was considered to be unsuitable.” He said folding his hands in his lap, “But I’m afraid that’s all I know.”

 

“So he separated them…”

 

“Yes that is what I’ve heard.”

 

Louis stared at Harry again not believing what he had just heard. He could not believe he had even given Harry the benefit of the doubt. His sister’s heartache was caused by him and for what because he thought his family to be unsuitable.

 

Their eyes met for a moment before Louis stood up and rushed from the church. He ran through the heavy rain. He just needed to get away from Harry…as far away as he possibly could at the moment.

 

The cold rain soaked his clothes as he ran across the bridge and to the gazebo that stood at the end of it. He leaned against the large stone column and let his tears fall freely for a moment. He closed his eyes wish the world would just swallow him whole.

 

“Louis…”

 

The older boy jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice. He stared at Harry who was just as soaked as he was. His chocolate curls dripping with water.

 

“I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been torment. I came here for the single object of seeing you. I had to see you.” He said hurriedly, “I have fought against my better judgment, my family and society’s expectations, the inferiority of your birth, and my rank - all these things I’m willing to put aside and ask you to end my agony.”

 

Louis pushed his wet fringe from his face, “I don’t understand.”

 

“I love you.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment as the rain fell down around them. Louis couldn’t believe his ears.

 

_He loves me._

“Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

 

Louis’ heart was beating quickly in his chest. He did not know what to say. He loved Harry but the pain he put his sister through could not be forgiven. He would have thrown everything away to be with Harry.

 

“I-I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you believe me when I say it was unconsciously done.”

 

Harry stared at Louis for a moment, “Is this your reply?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you…laughing at me?” he asked his eyes narrowing.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you rejecting me?” his said his voice raising.

 

“I’m sure that the feelings which, as you’ve told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it.”

 

Harry’s expression turned sad, “May I ask why you’ve suddenly become repulsed by me?”

 

Louis felt his anger over flow, “And may I ask why you felt it necessary to insult me by telling me all of this against your better judgment?!”

 

“No I-I didn’t mea-“

 

“If you find me being uncivil then I am sorry but I have other reasons to be repulsed by you and you know I have!”

 

“What reasons?” he asked incredulously as he stepped closer. 

 

“Do you think I would be tempted to marry the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of my most beloved sister? Do you deny is Mr. Styles that you separated a young couple who love each other for your own selfish reasons?” Louis spat his body shaking with anger.

 

“No I do not deny it.” He replied staring straight into Louis’ gray eyes.

 

“How could you do it?”

 

“Because I believed your sister indifferent to him.”

 

Louis stepped closer, “Indifferent?”

 

“I watched them most carefully and realized his attachment was deeper than hers.” He explained calmly.

 

“That’s because she shy!” Louis shouted angrily.

 

“Zayn thought the same. He was persuaded that she didn’t feel strongly for him.”

 

“Because you suggested it!”

 

Harry scoffed, “I did it for his own good!”

 

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!” Louis said his hands balling into fists, “I suppose you feel his fortune was too grand for such a family as ours.”

 

“No I wouldn’t dishonor your family like that. Though it was suggested that-“

 

“What was suggested?” Louis asked ready to defend his family.

 

“That your family…lacked propriety. Your mother, your three younger sisters, and even on occasion your father.” Harry stopped when he was the look on Louis’ face, “Forgive me – you and Amelia I must exclude from this.”

 

Louis felt the tears swelling in his eyes, “And what about Mr. Payne?”

 

“Mr. Payne?” he asked his voice dangerously low.

 

“What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?” Louis asked meeting Harry’s dark gaze.

 

“You take an eager interest in that gentleman’s concerns.” Harry replied stepping closer so their chests were almost touching.

 

“He told me of his misfortunes.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Oh yes his misfortunes have been very great indeed.” He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“You ruin his chances and then you treat him like he’s nothing.”

 

“So this is your opinion of me?” he asked causing Louis to shiver when he felt Harry’s hot breath against his cold skin, “Thank you for explaining so fully. I sacrificed everything to tell you my feelings and your throw them back in my face.”

 

Louis wanted to scream. After everything Harry had done, he has the nerve to try and guilt trip the older boy.

 

“From the moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize you’re the last person I’d wish to marry.” Louis spat his anger getting the better of him once again.

 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed as if he couldn’t find the right words to say, “Fo-Forgive me Louis for taking up s-so must of your time.” He replied his voice laced with pain.

 

 

Louis watched as Harry turned and walked away. The older boy pushed himself against a column and slid to the ground.

 

_What have I done?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!!! Feedback appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter is complete shit. I have lost any skill I once had. Please forgive me. I didn't want to leave this story unfinished so I'll be finishing it before I go on hiatus.

Louis some how found himself back at Rose's home. He had no idea how he ended up on her door step. She quickly hauled him inside, and ran a hot bath for him. He sat in the bath until his skin began pruning, and Rose was knocking on the door to check up on him for the fifth time.

 

"Niall and I have to go out for awhile will you be okay by yourself dear?" she asked when he came out of the bathroom a little while later. He stared at her tears shining in his eyes, "Y-Yes don't worry about me." he stammered walking past her, and into her private sitting room so he could be alone.

 

He caught a glimpse of himself as he walked in front of the fire place that held a mirror above it. His skin was paler than normal, and his eyes red from crying. His mind was consumed by his confrontation with Harry. The older boy tried everything to take his mind off Harry. He picked up a book attempting to read, but he found his mind always came back to Harry. He wandered over to the window, and stared at the rain as it fell from the ever darkening sky.

 

Time flew by, and as he was lost in thought the sun began setting. The room was cast in shadow except for the flickering of the fire place that was left burning. He heard footsteps slowly approach from behind him. He closed his eyes, and his breathing became heavy. Louis thought it was a dream when the smell of Harry's cologne wafted through the air.

 

"I came to leave you this." he said his voice gentle and laced with pain. Louis heard him place something down on the table, "I will not repeat my affections to you since you were so disgusted, but if I may I will address the two offense in which you have laid against me...."

 

Louis kept his eyes closed, and his ears strained waiting to hear him speak. Not able to handle the silence any longer he turned around to find himself alone in the dark room. His eyes flitted over to the table, and he saw a letter sitting upon it.

 

He quickly tore it open eager to read Harry's words _, "My father loved Mr. Payne as a son. In consequence he left him a generous living, but upon my fathers death Mr. Payne announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living in which he was given, and which he gambled away within' weeks. He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused, afterwards he severed all acquaintances. He came back to see us last summer, at which point he declared passionate love for my sister whom he tried to get to elope with him. She is to inherit 30,000 pounds. When it was made clear he would never receive a penny of that inheritance, he disappeared. I will not attempt to to convey the depth of Gemma's despair - she was 15 years old. As to the other matter of your sister and Mr. Malik though the motives which governed me may to you appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend...._

 

"Lou?" Rose's soft voice asked as she slowly entered the room.

 

He quickly turned around, and tucked the letter behind his back. He forced a smile on his face, "Are you alright?" she asked knowing he was trying to appear as if everything was okay.

 

He looked down at the floor – tears streaming down his face, "I don't even know anymore."

 

-_-_-_-

 

The day he arrived home he was immediately pushed towards the drawing room, "Thank heavens you've arrived. Your uncle and aunt are here to deliver Amelia from London." she said helping him take off his coat.

 

"How is Amelia?" he asked worriedly.

 

"She's in the drawing room." She replied leading the way.

 

When Louis entered Amelia sat by herself sipping on tea. He cautiously sat across from her. They both sat in silence for a moment, "I'm quite over him Louis." she finally said, "If he passed me in the street I'd hardly notice. London is so diverting."

 

"Amelia..."

 

"It's true!" she said hurriedly.

 

She gripped her cup so hard her knuckles began turning white.

 

He looked at her knowingly. If anyone knew Amelia best is was Louis.

 

"There's so much to entertain." she said trying to smile but failed, and instead she looked as if she was going to burst into tears, "What news from Kent?" she asked trying to change the subject.

 

He felt his heart tear in his chest, "Nothing." he replied sadly, "At least not much to entertain."

 

Before they could continue their conversation May flew through the door crying, "Louis, Louis, tell Mama, tell her!" she shouted obviously very upset.

 

"Oh, May stop making such a fuss." Aunt Isabelle said as she came into the room after his crying sister.

 

Fizzy skipped into the room twirling around dreamily.

 

"Why didn't she ask me as well!?" May said throwing herself down on the settee.

 

"She probably can't afford it." Their aunt replied.

 

"Because I'm better company May. Awww what's the matter?" Fizzy said teasingly.

 

"I have just as much of a right to go as Fizzy does!" she said as she reached out to smack Felicite's hand that rested on the settee.

 

"I'm two years older!" Fizzy shouted back annoyed.

 

"Fizzy has been invited to go to Brighton by the Fosters." Auntie explained when Louis looked at her for an answer.

 

"I shall dine with the officers every night!" she boasted excitedly.

 

Louis shot out of his chair angrily and stormed out of the room in search of his father. He found him sitting in his study, "I knew you'd come looking for me." he said chuckling.

 

"You can't let her go Papa, please." he begged as he knelt in front of him.

 

"Fizzy will never be easy until she's exposed herself in some public place, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstances." he explained calmly.

 

Louis sighed, "If you, dear father, do not take the trouble to check her, she will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt who ever made her family ridiculous. And May will follow as she always does!"

 

"Louis we shall have no peace until she goes."

 

"Peace...is that really all you care about?" he asked a bit shocked.

 

A look of guilt flickered across his fathers face but soon disappeared, "Colonel Foster is a sensible man. He will keep her out of any real mischief. And she is far too poor to be an object of prey for anyone."

 

"Father it's dangerous!"

 

"I am certain the officers will find women better worth their while. Let's hope in fact that her stay in Brighton will teach her her own insignificance. At any rate she can hardly grow any worse. If she does we'll be obliged to lock her up for the rest of her life." he said jokingly.

 

Louis couldn't believe his ears. In anger he stormed from his fathers office.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Later that evening Louis was sitting in the kitchen with his mother, sisters, and aunt as they prepared dinner. Mrs. Tomlinson had let the servants off early because when their aunt came over mama liked to cook dinner with her own two hands.

 

"Louis dear you'd be welcome to accompany us." Aunt Isabelle said sipping on her wine as he passed by the table.

 

He froze before turning to stare at her.

 

"The Peak District is not Brighton and officers are very thin on the ground, which may influence your decision." Uncle Roiben said chuckling as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair by the fire.

 

"Come to the Peak District with us Louis and get some fresh air." His aunt said hopefully.

 

"The glories of nature. What are men compared to rocks and mountains?" Lottie said twirling her blonde hair as she thought out loud.

 

"Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. If they are amiable, they're so easily led they have no minds of their own whatsoever." he said helping his mother cut vegetables.

 

His aunt laughed, "Oh, take care, my love, that savors strongly of bitterness." she said popping a piece of fruit in her mouth.

 

Louis sighed before dropping the subject.

 

-_-_-_-

 

That night Louis slept beside Amelia to keep his heart ache at bay, "I saw Mr. Styles while I was visiting Rose." he mumbled sadly.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked worriedly not turning to face him, "Did he mention Mr. Malik?"

 

"No." he said after a moment of silence as tears streamed down his cheeks. He quickly blew out the candle casting the room in darkness, "No he did not."

 

-_-_-_-

 

After thinking it over Louis figured it would be good to get some fresh air so he decided to go with his aunt and uncle. He was awaken when the carriage lurched to a stop.

 

“Louis, dear, we're going to water the horses why don't you stretch your legs a bit.” Aunt Isabelle said as she jumped down from her place in the front.

 

He sat up staring at the scenery around him. His eyes landed upon a large cliff that he could easily climb. As he stood at the top and stared at the beauty of the meadows below as the sun began to set. A light breeze blew passed him and he closed his eyes letting himself relax as an image of Harry slipping into his mind. His heart ached just thinking about him. He sighed climbing back down when his aunt called for him.

 

They rode for the rest of the night until day break when they decided to have a picnic.

 

“Oh what are men compared to rocks and mountains!” Uncle Roiben said as he pushed through the trees.

 

“Or carriages that work.” Aunt Isabelle added.

 

They spotted a large tree that was perfect to sit on. Louis grabbed an apple out of the basket before lifting himself up onto one of the trees large, protruding roots, “Where exactly are we?” he asked taking a bite thoughtfully.

 

“I think we're quite close to Carisbrooke Abbey.” Aunt Isabelle replied as she tried to find something to snack on.

 

“Mr. Styles home?” he asked suddenly a bit shocked.

 

“That's the fellow.” His uncle replied simply, “Very well stocked lake. I've had a hankering to see it.”

 

Louis swallowed the lump forming in his throat, “Oh, no let's not!” he begged.

 

His aunt and uncle turned to him looking at him with curiosity and suspicion.

 

“Oh, he's so...I'd rather not, he's so...he's so...”

 

“So what?” his aunt asked.

 

“So rich...” he blurted not thinking.

 

“By heavens Louis what a snob you are.” His uncle said shaking his head, “Objection to poor Mr. Styles because of his wealth. The poor man can't help it.”

 

“He won't be there anyways. The great men are never at home.” Aunt Isabelle added.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Louis heart was hammering in his chest as the carriage pulled up to Harry's large estate. Louis stood from the carriage smiling to himself when he saw the looks of shock on his aunt and uncles faces at the grandness of the Styles estate.

 

When they were welcomed into the house the butler led them through the foyer. Louis was amazed by the painted ceiling. It was amazing...how everything flowed. He was lost in the beauty of it all.

 

“Keep up.” Aunt Isabelle said stopping on the stairs to stare back at him.

 

Louis chuckled before hurrying after them. The butler led them into a room which must have been the gallery for it was adorned with paintings and statues. Louis examined one of the statues and was in awe at how....marvelous it was. Whomever sculpted it must have very steady hands.

 

“Is your master here very often?” Uncle Roiben asked from somewhere behind him.

 

“Not as much as I'd wish, sir.” the butler replied simply, “For he dearly loves it here.”

 

“If he should marry you might see more of him.” Aunt Isabelle said as she gazed up at a particularly large painting.

 

The butler chuckled, “Yes, madam, but I do not know when that will be.”

 

Louis slowly walked as he observed each sculpture and took in it's individual beauty.

 

“He's a lot like his father.” the butler added after a moment of silence, “And most generous. When my wife was ill Mr. Styles couldn't do enough. He didn't fuss he just organized the servants for me.”

 

One of the sculptures caught Louis' attention more than the others. It was Harry. Louis gazed at it longingly as he ran his hand across the smooth, cold marble it was sculpted from.

 

“This is he, Mr. Styles.” the butler said as they stopped behind Louis to stare at the sculpture.

 

“A handsome face.” Aunt Isabelle said as she examined it, “Louis is it a true likeness?”

 

“Does the young man know Mr. Styles?” the butler asked his voice gentle.

 

Louis smiled, “Only a little.”

 

“Do you not think him a handsome man, sir?” he whispered only for Louis to hear.

 

Louis stared wide eyed at the smug butler for a moment before letting his eyes turn back to the sculpture, “Yes....I daresay he is.”

 

“This is his sister, Miss Gemma.” the butler said leading his aunt and uncle to a different sculpture while he remained where he was.

 

“Is she at home?” he asked suddenly.

 

The butler nodded before calling one of the servants to escort him to the library. When they arrived at the library the servant bowed and left. He nervously looked around the room not sure where to go. The beautiful sound of a piano being played floated from a door. He hesitantly walked towards it and peeked inside to see a young brunette girl sitting at the piano her fingers dancing gracefully over the keys.

 

Louis gasped when Harry walked over and stood next to her. She suddenly looked up from the keys before jumping into her brothers arms. Harry laughed happily as he spun her around. Not wanting to spy on a private moment Louis turned to leave but before he could make a quite escape his elbow knocked against the door. Harry and Gemma stared in his direction causing him to panic and run away.

 

He quickly rushed out of the home not sure where he was going as long as it was away from Harry.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, wait!” Harry called after him.

 

Louis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around to face Harry who was walking towards him.

 

“I thought you were in London.” Louis said quietly as he twisted his fingers together nervously.

 

“No...no I'm not.” he replied his voice shaking.

 

“No...we wouldn't have come if-” Louis began.

 

“I decided to come home a day early.” Harry said at the same time.

 

They both stared at each other nervously for a moment.

 

“I'm here with my aunt and uncle.” Louis blurted not knowing what else to say.

 

Harry nodded, “And...are you having a pleasant trip?” he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

 

“Very pleasant.” he replied simply, “Tomorrow we go to Matlock.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Harry asked a sadness shining in his eyes, “Are you staying at Lambton?”

 

“Yes, at the Rose & Crown.”

 

“Yes....” he said dumbly not sure what else to say.

 

“I'm so sorry to intrude.” Louis said biting his lip shyly, “They said the house was open for visitors I had no idea...” before he could finish he felt a lump rise in his throat and he looked at the ground helplessly.

 

“May I see you back to the village?” he asked smiling hopefully.

 

“No...I'm very fond of walking.” he replied as he screamed inwardly at how awkward he was being.

 

“Yes I know.”

 

Louis looked anywhere but at Harry before he quickly bowed, “Goodbye Mr. Styles.”

 

Before anything else could be said Louis once again ran away.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

When he got back to the inn where they were staying he locked himself away in his room. As night fell Louis heard a knock on his door, “Come out of there and have a bite to eat, dear.” Aunt Isabelle said before making her way back down stairs.

 

Louis huffed before exiting his room. He dodged passed the other guest staying at the inn as he came down the stairs. He scanned the crowd before quickly hiding himself behind one of the curtains. Standing with his aunt and uncle was Harry.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us?” Uncle Roiben asked him.

 

Harry must have declined because he said his goodbyes before walking away. Louis cautiously approached the table where his aunt and uncle were chatting excitedly.

 

“Louis, we've just met Mr. Styles.” Aunt Isabelle gushed happily, “You didn't tell us that you'd seen him. He's asked us to dine with him tomorrow. He was very civil, was he not?”

 

“Very civil.” Uncle Roiben replied as he shoved food in his mouth.

 

“Not at all how you painted him.” Aunt Isabelle added as she pushed a plate a food towards him.

 

“H-He invited us to dine with him?” Louis asked a bit confused at the sudden invitation.

 

“There's something pleasant about his mouth when he speaks.” She said not listening to a word Louis had said.

 

Uncle Roiben stared at his wife for a moment as if she had lost her mind before turning back to Louis, “You don't mind delaying our journey another day, do you?”

 

“He particularly wants you to meet his sister.” Aunt Isabelle said as she picked up her goblet of wine.

 

Louis felt his heart race,”H-His sister....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo many of you said you were still interested so I decided to finish this fic. Keep in mind I haven't written anything in about a year so my writing is a bit rusty. Sorry if this isn't good at all.

Harry found himself nervously pacing back and forth in the library. His last minute decision to invite Louis, his aunt, and uncle to dine with him and Gemma was a desperate one. He tried staying away from him, but since seeing him yesterday, he could not get those blue eyes out of his mind. He consumed his thoughts.

 

“Harry are you quite well?” Gemma asked sitting down at the piano.

 

She began playing a soothing tune knowing it always calmed her brother. She waited patiently for him to reply not wanting to force it out of him. Harry walked over to the piano, and stood beside it as he watched her fingers glide across the ivory keys.

 

He placed both hands on the piano to keep himself upright, “Do you think I’m making a mistake Gemma?”

 

She stopped playing for a moment, and surveyed her brother. It was obvious to her he was panicking.

 

She turned her attention back to the piano, and continued to play a small smile forming on her face.

 

“Do you love him?” She asked her eyes not leaving the sheet music in front of her. Of course she knew the answer already she just wanted to hear him say it.

 

“He’s captured my heart, dear sister, and lit my soul a flame.” He said letting his emotions for Louis fill his very being, “Things that use to matter like fortune or social class mean nothing to me as long as I get to be with him. I would happily give it all up….if only I hadn't ruined everything.” He replied tears threatening to spill from his green eyes.

 

Gemma stared at Harry amazed. Her whole life the only one who could get passed his cold façade was her. She was starting to like this Louis a lot, and she hadn't even laid eyes upon him yet.

 

“Things that have been ruined can be rebuilt with a little time, and care.” She replied gently.

 

There was a light knock at the door ending their conversation. Harry froze knowing who it was. Gemma sprang up from the piano, “Louis!”

 

Harry inhaled deeply before turning to gaze upon the object of his affection.  Louis looked breath taking as always. He walked over to where they both stood putting on his best smile.

 

“My sister Gemma Styles.” He said as she curtsied.

 

“My brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already.” 

 

Louis chuckled, “Oh, thank you. That’s a very beautiful piano.” He said trying to keep the conversation going.

 

“My brother gave it to me, he shouldn’t have-“

 

“Yes I should have.” Harry said before she could even finish.

 

Gemma laughed, “Very well then have it your way.”

 

“Easily persuaded, is she not?” he replied a grin on his face.

 

Louis could not help but smile. Harry seemed in high spirits, which was like a fresh of breath air considering their past encounters.

 

“Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for a whole evening.”

 

“But he says you play so well?”

 

Harry glanced at Gemma knowingly.

 

“Then he has perjured himself most immensely.” Louis replied a light blush sweeping across his cheeks.

 

“No I said ‘played quite well’.” Harry replied smiling as he clasped his hands behind his back to keep from reaching out to caress Louis’ blushing cheek.

 

“Oh, ‘quite well’ isn’t ‘very well’. I’m satisfied.” He answered staring at him longingly.

 

Suddenly Harry’s face was void of emotion. He stared over at his sister and without her having to say a word knew what she was thinking.

 

“Mr. Roiben are you fond of fishing?” he asked suddenly turning his attention to the man standing behind Louis.

 

“Oh, very much, sir!” he said excitedly.

 

“Can I persuade you to accompany me to the lake this afternoon? It’s very well stocked, and it’s occupants left in peace for far too long.”

 

Uncle Roiben’s face lit up, “I would be delighted!”

 

Gemma smirked before turning to Louis, “Do you play duets Louis?” she asked sweetly.

 

“Only when forced.” He said staring at Harry his eyes narrowing.

 

“Brother you must force him.”

 

The three of them stared at each other for a moment, a comfortable silence filling the air.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“Splendid fishing, good company! What a capital fellow!” Uncle Roiben was saying as he led them into the inn closely followed by Aunt Isabella, and Louis who couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

 

“Thank you so much Mr. Styles.” Aunt Isabella said as she followed her husband.

 

“A letter for you sir.” A maid said stopping Louis before he could slip past her.

 

“It’s from Amelia!” he said happily before thanking the maid.

 

They continued further into the inn before settling into a small tea room for privacy.  Louis opened the letter his eyes scanning Amelia’s words. He gasped as the words began to sink in. He felt his eyes sting as tears began filling them.

 

“Whatever is the matter?” Aunt Isabella asked worryingly, “Has someone been hurt?”

 

He ignored her as he continued reading. He did not even notice as Harry began pacing the room as he does when he is nervous. Louis turned away from them walking to a small alcove to shield himself from their wondering eyes. He let out a sob.

 

“ _How could this have happened? How could she be so stupid?!_ ” He thought trying to regain control of himself. He wiped at his eyes and stepped back into the room only to have fresh tears pour from his eyes

 

He composed himself once more taking deep breaths, “It’s the most dreadful news. Felicite has run away….with Mr. Payne.” He said his voice shaking.

 

Aunt Isabelle’s eyes grew wide as she stood up slowly.

 

“They are gone from Brighton to lord knows where. She has no money, no connections.” He said tears streaming down his face, “I fear she is lost forever.”

 

Harry slowly walked over to where Louis was standing his expression sorrowful, “This is my fault. If only I had exposed Payne when I should.” He said wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Louis.

 

“No….no this is my fault. I could have prevented all of this merely by being open with my sisters.” He whispered regretfully.

 

Harry’s heart ached. He never wants to see tears in those blue eyes, never wants to see Louis hurting as he is.

 

“Has anything been done to recover her?” Aunt Isabelle asked.

 

Louis ran his fingers through his messy hair, “My father has gone to London, but I know very well that nothing can be done. We've not the smallest hope.” He said as tears streamed down his face.

 

Harry reached for him before retracting his hand to pull a handkerchief from his pocket. He handed it to Louis who took it, and dabbed at his eyes.

 

“I could help you.” Harry said quietly not taking his eyes away from Louis.

 

He would do anything if only to stop the tears from falling from his eyes, to stop the pain that Louis was going through.

 

“Sir, I think it is too late. “

 

“This is grave indeed….I will leave you. Goodbye.” He said quickly before bowing.

 

“I’m afraid we must leave at once.” Uncle Roiben said getting up from where he was sat, “I will join Mr. Tomlinson in finding Felicite before she ruins the family forever.”

 

Louis stared at Harry’s back as he left. Without another word, his aunt had shoved him out of the inn and into the back of the carriage, and they departed for home at once.

 

Louis leaned his head against the carriage wall.

 

_It was too good to be true._

 

Any ounce of hope he had was now gone. His heart was shattered.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

When he arrived at home his uncle and aunt immediately left for London leaving Louis at home with his mother and sisters. He did not mind. For once he’d rather be at home than anywhere else. He walked into his mother’s room where she was laid up in bed crying. Maisie and Amelia sat on the bed while Charlotte stood beside her.

 

Louis did not know what to do. With his father gone he was to be in charge, but he felt helpless. He stared out the window feeling numb. His head hurt from thinking too much. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

 

“Why did the Fosters let her out of their sight!?” she sobbed waving her fan dramatically before going back to fanning herself, “I always said they were unfit to take charge of her.”

 

“And now she’s ruined.” Charlotte said bluntly sitting in a chair beside the bed.

 

“You’re all ruined!” Mrs. Tomlinson shouted before bursting into another fit of tears, “Who will take you now with a fallen sister?"

 

Louis tried to block out her crying, but to no avail. The room was beginning to spin.

 

“Now your poor father will have to fight the perfidious Mr. Payne, and then be killed. Then who will take charge….your brother?” She let out a hysterical laugh, “He can’t even marry an heiress for the sake of his family!”

 

“He hasn't found him yet mama.” Louis said through gritted teeth. Ignoring the nasty comment she threw at him. He knew she was distraught.

 

“Mr. Horan will turn us out of this house before he’s cold in his grave! We’ll be homeless! What will we do?!” she wailed loudly.

 

“Do not be so alarmed, mama. Our uncle has gone to London, and is helping in the search.“ Amelia said gently as to not agitate her further.

 

“Felicite must know what this is doing to my nerves, such heaviness in my heart, and pain crushing down on my fragile body.” Mrs. Tomlinson cried pulling at her hair.

 

Louis walked over to the bed and sat down next to Amelia, and stared helplessly at his crying mother.

 

“My baby Felicite, my baby! How could she do such a thing to her poor mama?”

 

“May will you please get mama some water?” Louis asked quietly.

 

She nodded before walking out, Charlotte following behind her. May stepped into the kitchen to be greeted by Mrs. Alice the cook, “I’m just getting some water for mama.” She said grabbing the pitcher off the table pouring some into a cup.

 

“A letter arrived a few moments ago Miss May.” Alice said nodding beside her.

 

May grabbed the letter thanking Alice before exiting the kitchen, “Here take this glass of water.” She said to Charlotte who huffed annoyed.

 

“Louis asked you to get the water not me.” She mumbled, “What’s that?”

 

“A letter.” She said starting to tear it open.

 

“You can’t do that!” she scolded snatching it out of her hand, “It’s not yours to open!”

 

“Don’t be such a baby!” Maisie said grabbing it back quickly before Charlotte could react.

 

“May give it to me!” she shouted hating when people invaded others privacy.

 

“No!” She shouted back.

 

Amelia came around the corner hearing her sisters bickering, “Who is it for?” she asked taking the letter from May and staring at the address, “It’s addressed to Papa.”

 

Louis came out hearing all the commotion. He saw his sisters standing around in a circle before he zeroed in on the letter in Amelia’s hand. He took it from her, “It’s in Uncle Roiben’s writing.”

 

The sound of a carriage pulling up outside signaled that their Papa was finally home. All of the girls, and Louis ran out the front door to greet him.

 

“Papa there’s a letter!” Maisie shouted as she neared him.

 

He sighed smiling at his children, “Let me catch my breath.” He said pulling the carriage to a complete stop.

 

“It’s in uncle’s writing.” Louis said handing him the letter.

 

 He immediately opened it. The girls and Louis craned their necks to read the letter.

 

“He has found them.” He mumbled continuing to read.

 

“Are they married?” May asked tugging on their papa’s arm as to get a better look of the letter.

 

“I can’t make out his script. I always said your uncle’s handwriting resembled that of chicken scratch.” He replied bringing it closer to his face as if that was going to make it any more clear.

 

“Give it to me papa.” Louis said chuckling before taking the letter from him.

 

“Are they married?!” May asked even more feverishly as she jumped onto Louis’ back to read the letter.

 

Louis scanned it quickly, “They will be if papa will settle ₤100 a year on her. That is Payne’s condition!”

 

“A  ₤100?” May asked astonished.

 

“You will agree to this father?” Louis asked him hurriedly.

 

“Of course I’ll agree.” He said deep in thought, “God knows how much your uncle must have laid on that wretched man.”

 

May took the letter out of Louis’ hand, “What do you mean father?”

 

“No man in his right senses would marry Felicite under so slight a temptation as ₤100 a year.” He said stopping to stare at his children, “Your uncle must have been very generous.” He sighed before turning back and making his way into the house.

 

May and Charlotte ran after him. Amelia turned to Louis, “You think it a large sum?”

 

“Payne’s a fool if he accepts less than ₤10,000.” Louis stated.

 

“₤10,000?! Heaven forbid…”

 

“Father!” Louis shouted running after them Amelia on his heels.

 

They found all of them in their mama’s room. He was currently giving her the news of the letter. Their mama suddenly sat up in bed a smile spreading across her face.

 

“Felicite married, and at 16 too!” she gushed jumping out of her bed, “Ring the bell, May. I must put on my things and tell Lady Sybil. Oh, to see her face!” she laughed hurrying to make herself look decent, “And tell cook she’s to have a bowl of punch ready.”

 

“We should thank our uncle, mama.” Louis said following her out of the room.

 

“And so he should help! He’s far richer than us, and has no children.” She replied, “A daughter married!” she said excitedly as she bustled through the house. 

 

“Is that really all you think about?” Louis asked slightly outraged at his mama’s behavior.

 

“You try having four daughters, and a son who has no interest in women. Tell me what else will occupy your thoughts, and then perhaps you’d understand.” She said snottily before running down the stairs.

 

Louis sighed, “You don’t know what he’s like.” He said to himself.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

A few days later, a letter arrived stating Felicite would be arriving with her husband for dinner. Louis watched as mama ran around ordering around the maids, and cook.

 

“What’s wrong Louis?” Amelia said taking a seat next to him on the stairs.

 

The past few weeks have been hard on her brother, “Mama thinks I’m a disappointment.” He muttered his eyes stinging. He held his tears at bay refusing to cry.

 

“She doesn't think you’re a disappointment, Lou. You know how mama is, the only thing she thinks about is our family rising in social class. She wants to be up there with all those who dine with the best.” Amelia explained laying her head on his shoulder.

 

“Maybe I _should_ find an unsuspecting heiress and marry her. “

 

Amelia looked at her brother with a worried expression, “That doesn't sound like the Louis I know at all. Stop over thinking it, little brother. Just let it all work itself out.” She said hugging him tightly.

 

“They’re here!” Mrs. Tomlinson squealed running outside to greet her now favorite daughter.

 

Everyone filed outside behind her.

 

“Felicite!”

 

“Mama!” she said reaching for her hand as their mama helped her out of the carriage.

 

Liam stared around disgruntled before stepping out of the carriage.

 

“We passed Carol Tolbert in her carriage. So I took off my glove, and let my hand just rest so she might see my ring.” Felicite said haughtily as she walked beside her mama as they made their way inside.

 

Louis stared at Amelia, rolling his eyes, before following behind them.

 

“I’m sure she’s not half as radiant as you, my dear!” Mrs. Tomlinson said happily.

 

Louis stopped when Amelia tugged at his shirt. He turned to see Mr. Payne, and their papa standing at the steps of the porch. Liam bowed, and papa stared at him for a moment before returning the gesture.

 

“Papa we should all get inside, dinner is about to be served.” Amelia said in a light voice.

 

Mr. Tomlinson smiled, nodding. The two men made their way inside behind Louis, and Amelia.

 

Louis seated himself beside Felicite if only to keep her in line. She might be married, but he was still her older brother, and he would be damned if he was going to let her make a fool of herself, or the family.

 

“You must all go to Brighton! That is the place to get husbands.” Felicite said moving her hand about so everyone could see her ring, especially the curious servants, “I hope you have half my  good luck.” She said to one of the younger servants who was serving her food.

 

“Fizzy…” Louis said in a warning tone.

 

The younger girl straightened up before taking large gulps of the wine next to her plate.

 

“I want to hear every little detail, Felicite, my dear.” Mrs. Tomlinson said as she ate her food.

 

“Oh, mama!” she said showing her the ring for the millionth time.

 

Mrs. Tomlinson ran her thumb over the piece of jewelry smiling brightly, “Beautiful!”

 

Louis stared at the two incredulously.

 

“I've just been enlisted in a regiment in the North of England, sir.” Mr. Payne said to papa.

 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

 

Louis could tell my his father’s tone that he was not in the mood for any of this. 

 

“Near New Castle…we travel there next week.” Liam added.

 

“Can I come to stay with you?” Maisie asked meekly.

 

Papa almost dropped his fork, “That is out of the question.” He said sternly to the younger girl.

 

Liam turned his attention to his new bride as to not further enrage his father in law.

 

“Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss.” Felicite began.

 

Mr. Payne stared at Louis who immediately adverted his eyes. He wished Harry were here to save him from this horrid dinner.

 

“I don’t want to hear.” Louis said trying to keep his tone as calm as possible as he turned to his sister.

 

“There was my aunt, preaching and talking away as if she was reading a sermon. She was horrid unpleasant.” Felicite groaned taking another gulp of wine.

 

“Can’t you understand why?” Louis asked anger rising.

 

“Hmmm, but I didn't hear a word because I was thinking of my dear Payne.” She said staring at him from across the table.

 

Louis took her wine glass and replaced it with a cup of water. Amelia stared at him half amused, half sorrowful.

 

“I longed to know whether he’d be married in his blue coat….” She continued on.

 

“The North of England, I believe, boasts some spectacular scenery.” Charlotte said only to be ignored by Mr. Payne who was staring off a bored expression on his face.

 

“And then uncle was called away from church on business, and I thought, ‘Who is to be our best man if he doesn't return?’” Felicite said reaching for glass of wine only to have her hand knocked away from it by Louis. Who in turn picked up his and took a large gulp, “Lucky he did come back or I’d have to ask Mr. Styles, but I don’t like him.” Felicite said turning to Louis.

 

Louis’ head snapped up his attention fully on his sister, “Mr. Styles?”

 

Felicite gasped an evil glint in her eyes, “Oh, I forgot. But I shouldn’t have said a word.” She said smirking at Louis.

 

“Mr. Styles was at your wedding?” he asked hurriedly.

 

“He was the one who discovered us. He paid for the wedding, Liam’s commission. Everything.” She said smugly, “But don’t tell anyone. He told me not to tell.” She said giggling drunkenly.

 

“Mr. Styles?” he asked not fully believing what he was hearing.

 

“Stop it Louis! Mr. Styles is not as high and mighty as you sometimes.” She said taking back her wine glass, and taking a gulp her eyes not leaving Louis.

 

Louis stared down at his plate feeling sick.

 

-_-_-_-

 

After dinner, they all followed Mrs. Tomlinson outside to say goodbye to Felicite.

 

“Write to me often, my dear.” She said fixing Fizzy’s bonnet.

 

 “Married women never have much time for writing.” She replied straightening her dress.

 

“No, I dare say you won’t. When I married your father there didn't seem to be enough hours in the day!”

 

Liam walked over to where Louis was standing, and bowed. Louis turned from him not returning the gesture. Liam getting the message walked to the carriage and got in.

 

“My sister will write to me, but they’ll have nothing else to do!” Felicite said snobbishly making her way over to the carriage.

 

Mrs. Tomlinson came to stand next to Louis, “There’s nothing so bad as parting with ones children.” She said tears in her eyes, “One seems so forlorn without them.”

 

Louis pulled his mother into his arms, hugging her tightly.

 

“Goodbye!” Felicite said as the carriage drove off.

 

“Bye Fizzy! Bye Mr. Payne!” Maisie said waving frantically.

 

“Bye May! Bye Papa!” she shouted before Liam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly into a sitting position.

 

The Tomlinson family stared at the carriage as it disappeared into the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Feedback appreciated! (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. (:

“Louis….”

 

The sound of his name pulled him from his slumber.

 

“Hmm…” he answered drowsily wishing whomever it was would go away.

 

“Mama is taking us into town to get some things, do you want to go with us?” Amelia said though the door.

 

He huffed wondering what time it was, “Sure let me get dressed, and I’ll be down.” He said groggily.

 

Footsteps could be heard walking away from the door. Louis pulled himself from his warm bed before he fell asleep again. The sun shined brightly through his curtains. He walked over to the water basin. He quickly washed his face before getting changed. When he finally made it down stairs his mama was waiting impatiently by the door.

 

“It’s about time. You take longer than your sisters.” She said handing him two pieces of toast wrapped in a cloth “Must eat in the carriage I’m afraid, we’re in a hurry.”

 

“I can’t even have a proper breakfast?” he asked pouting.

 

His mama and sisters walked passed him out the door, Amelia at the end, “Come dear brother.” She said grabbing him by the arm and gently tugging him out of the door.

 

They piled into the carriage before setting off. The light chatter of his sisters talking filled the carriage as they rode into town.

 

“Where will we go first mama?” May asked straightening her dress after stepping down from the carriage.

 

“To get some ink. I can’t imagine what your father does with all that ink!” She replied walking past the butcher’s, her daughters, and Louis following behind her.

 

“He writes with it I imagine.” Louis said under his breath causing his sisters to giggle.

 

“Mrs. Tomlinson.” A voice called, “Mrs. Tomlinson!” called the voice louder.

 

A short man, with light brown hair came running out of the butchers, and towards them. Mrs. Tomlinson turned around. The man bowed, “Have you heard the news, madam?” he asked smiling.

 

“What news?” she asked her eyes lighting up.

 

Louis rolled his eyes. If there was one thing his mama loved it was gossip.

 

“Mr. Malik is returning to Lancaster Park.”

 

“Mr. Malik?” His mother repeated trying to make sure she heard him right.

 

Amelia tensed up next to Louis. He slipped his arm through hers in case she lost her footing.

 

“Mrs. Ripley is ordering a haunch of pork. She expects him tomorrow.” He continued to explain.

 

Mama glanced over at Amelia. Louis could hear the gears in her head clicking about as she began thinking up a plan. There was always a plan being put together in his mama’s mind.

 

“Tomorrow, you say?” she said slowly, “What does it matter if Mr. Malik is coming back? He’s nothing to us.” She said her voice smooth, and uncaring, “I’m sure I never want to see him again.”

 

Louis could tell she was hiding her real reaction behind a calm facade. She would not want the whole town to know she was excited by the gentleman’s return.

 

“Is it quite certain he’s coming?” Louis asked the man who was growing more confused by the minute at the reaction he got from his mama.

 

“Yes, sir. I believe he is alone. His sister remains in London.”

 

“Is that so…” Mrs. Tomlinson said smiling, “Thank you for relaying this news to me, but I’m afraid we have more important things to worry about. Come along girls, Louis. Good day to you, sir.” She said curtsying before walking away, her children following quickly behind her.

 

“We need to get home at once, and tell Mr. Tomlinson of the audacity of this Mr. Malik. I wonder if he’ll dare show his face.” She said hurrying to the ink store, “We must get what we need, and hurry back to the carriage.”

 

Louis stared worryingly at Amelia who has yet reacted to the news of the return of Mr. Malik. She turned around quickly, “It’s alright Louis! I-I’m just glad he comes alone because then we shall see less of him. Not that I’m afraid for myself, but I dread other peoples remarks.”

 

“I understand Amelia. We’ll get through this.”

 

She nodded, smiling doubtfully, before hurrying to catch up with their mama.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

“I-I don’t think I can do this Harry.”

 

Harry looked at his friend who was fidgeting nervously.

 

“We’re already here. It is a bit too late for that. I’m sure they have heard that you have arrived at Lancaster Park by now. We have been here for 2 days already.” Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow, “You love her so you must do this before she is promised to someone else.”

 

“What if she says no?” he asked biting his lip.

 

Harry sighed at how naïve his friend was, “She won’t.”

 

Zayn took a deep breath, before nodding. The two of them walked up the path, and towards the house.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Louis was leaning up against the sofa his mama was lying on reading a letter he had received from Rose. He missed her dearly, and was planning on going to visit her soon. Amelia sat mending at the table, with Lottie reading next to her. The sound of their mama humming a lazy tune filled the room as they sat in silence.

 

The door to the parlor burst open and Maisie ran in, “He’s here! Mr. Malik! He’s at the door!” she said running over to the window.

 

Everyone jumped up from where they were. Louis stared at Amelia wide eyed.

 

“Mr. Malik? Oh my goodness!” Mrs. Tomlinson said placing the plate she had resting against her stomach on the table beside her, “Everybody behave naturally!” she said frantically as she rushed about the room to tidy things.

 

Louis grabbed the plate and handed it to one of the servants who popped into the room to see if she could be of any help. She quickly piled the plate along with the cups from their afternoon tea onto a plate before running from the room.

 

“Look there’s someone with him!” Maisie said as she looked out the window, “Mr. What’s-his-name, the pompous one from before.” She said before being pulled away from the window by Amelia.

 

“Mr. Styles?” Mrs. Tomlinson asked, “The very insolence of it. What does he think he’s doing coming here?” she asked fixing Amelia’s hair before pushing Maisie into a seat.

 

Louis ran over to the window his heart racing as he laid eyes on Harry. He quickly removed himself from it before either men could see him.

 

“Hurry put that away Charlotte!” Mrs. Tomlinson said shoving things into her daughter’s arms. Louis quickly went to his sister’s side and to help her, “I shall have a seizure I’m sure of it! Sit, everyone sit!”

 

Everyone quickly got into their proper positions. Louis threw a book to Maisie who was sitting in a chair empty handed, “Thank you!” she said opening it to a random page.

 

“And whatever you do don’t look overbearing!” Mrs. Tomlinson said smoothing out the front of her dress.

 

The door slowly opened, “Mr. Malik, and Mr. Styles, ma’am.”

 

Louis, Amelia, and Maisie looked up from the books in their hands, and Mrs. Tomlinson, and Charlotte laid the cloth they were pretending to embroider into their laps. They all stood from their chairs as the two men walked in and bowed.

 

Zayn stared around the room nervously his face flushing red.

 

“Good…”

 

“How very glad we are to see you Mr. Malik.” Mrs. Tomlinson said as she cut him off, “There have been a great many changes since you went away. Mrs. Rose is married, and settled. One of my daughters too. You will have seen it in the papers, though it was not put in as it should have been. Very short, nothing about her family.”

 

Louis stared at the back of his mama’s head incredulously.

 

“ _What is she doing?_ ” He thought before casting his eyes to the floor so they would not wander onto Harry. He could not bear to stare at him, afraid of what he might do.

 

“Yes, yes, I did hear of it. I offer my congratulations.” He said anxiously, but smiling none-the-less.

 

His eyes stared around the room before landing on Amelia. Their eyes locked onto one another.

 

“It is very hard having my dear Felicite taken away from me. Mr. Payne has been transferred to New Castle, wherever that is.”

 

“Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr. Malik?” Louis asked to stop his mama’s incessant bickering.

 

“Just a few weeks, for the shooting.” He said turning his gaze towards Louis before turning back to Amelia.

 

“When you have killed all of your own birds, Mr. Malik, you are welcome to come here and shoot as many as you please.” Mrs. Tomlinson said sounding out of breath.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him but still did not dare look over at him.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson would be vastly happy to oblige you, and will save all the best conveys for you.”

 

“Excellent.” He said smiling.

 

Mr. Malik began sweating. He opened his mouth before closing it again as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

 

Not being able to stop himself Louis turned to Harry, “Are you well, Mr. Styles?” he asked flashing his best smile.

 

“Quite well, thank you.” He replied sounding a bit surprised as if he weren't expecting Louis to speak to him.

 

“I hope that the weather stays fine for your sport.”

 

“I intend to return to Carisbrooke tomorrow.”

 

Louis felt as if the breath had been knocked right out of him, “S-So soon?” he whispered more to himself than to Harry.

 

Harry looked down at the floor not able to meet Louis’ gaze anymore. He couldn't stand to see him sad.

 

“My Amelia looks well, does she not?” Mrs. Tomlinson asked Mr. Malik giving him a pointed look.

 

Zayn looked over at her and nodded, “She does indeed.” He replied his voice shaking.

 

Amelia smiled at him sweetly as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. The room grew silent. Zayn swallowed loudly glancing around the room, “Well…we must be going I think. It’s been very pleasant to see you all again.” He said bowing before edging towards the door.

 

“Please come again.” Mrs. Tomlinson said quickly, “For when you were in town last winter you promised to have a family dinner with us. I've not forgotten, you see. At least three courses.” She said her voice laced with humor.

 

He nodded before slipping behind Harry, and out the door. Harry closed his eyes, sighing.

 

“Excuse me.” Harry said bowing before following behind his friend.

 

When they were both gone Maisie began giggling. Harry felt a deep sadness swelling inside him when Harry did not even look back at him. Not even a goodbye. Amelia sat down slowly a single tear sliding down her cheek.

 

“Most extraordinary.” Mrs. Tomlinson said staring at her children in disbelief.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Harry found Zayn by the lake.

 

“What was that!” he asked chuckling.

 

“It wasn't supposed to happen like that.” He said as he paced back and forth, “We were going to walk in, and she was going to say ‘please sit down’”

 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have planned it all out in your head how things were going to play out. Things never go as planned.” Harry explained running a hand through his curls.

 

“Okay, okay, we are going to go there again, and I’m just going to say it.”

 

“No, you can’t just blurt this out you have to have finesse.” Harry said his eyes following his friend as he paced nervously mumbling to himself.

 

“This is a disaster, isn't it? Complete disaster. You pretend to be her, and I’m going to talk to you.” He said turning to face Harry.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Miss. Amelia.” He said bowing before turning away a groan slipping from his lips.

 

“Mr. Malik.” Harry replied trying not to laugh.

 

“I want….I-I wanted to…ah god!” he yelled frustrated causing Harry to laugh.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

Louis walked over to where Amelia was sitting, and sat beside her, “I’m glad that’s over. At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.” She said sadly.

 

Louis reached for Amelia’s hand squeezing it comfortingly in his, “Oh yes.”

 

“No, you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now.” She said pulling her hand away from Louis.

 

“I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.” Louis said smiling knowingly at his sister.

 

Amelia noticed his smile didn't reach his eyes, “I’m sorry, though, that he came with Mr. Styles.”

 

Louis’ smile faded, “Don’t say that.”

 

“Why ever not?” she asked curiously.

 

His eyes began to sting as tears gathered in them, “Amelia….” He said slowly, “I've been so blind.”

 

She stared at her bother worried, “What do you mean?”

 

Before Louis could reply Maisie began shouting, “Look, it’s him! He is back! He’s come again.”

 

They all ran over to the window to see. Suddenly the door opened and hit the wall causing them to all turn, and gasp. Standing there, was Mr. Malik with a determined but nervous look on his face.

 

“This is all very untoward, but I would like to request a privilege of speaking with Miss Amelia.” He said to Mrs. Tomlinson as he stared at Amelia, “Alone.”

 

Mrs. Tomlinson’s eyes grew wide as she stared at Mr. Malik, “Everybody out of this room immediately.” She said her eyes not leaving Mr. Malik as she pushed Charlotte and Maisie gently, “Except you, Amelia, dear. Of course.” She said kissing her daughters hand before turning from her, “Oh, Mr. Malik it is so good to see you again so soon.” She said as if she was in a daze as she walked out of the room.

 

Louis was the last one in the room. He smiled at his sister before bowing to Mr. Malik, and following his mama from the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Mrs. Tomlinson waved Mr. Tomlinson over as she pushed her ear up against the door. Maisie, and Charlotte trying to do the same. Maisie giggled as Mr. Tomlinson approached them.

 

“Shhh quite May!” Mrs. Tomlinson scolded.

 

Louis smiled to himself as he leaned up against the wall.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

For a long moment they didn't move, just stared at each other from across the room. After a few moments, Zayn began walking towards Amelia. He placed his hat down on the table as he passed it by. As he stood in front of her he swallowed hard, before speaking, “F-First I must tell you I have been the most unmitigated, and comprehensive ass.” He took a step closer before dropping down on one knee in front of her.

 

Amelia’s heart raced, and her eyes widened as she stared down at him. She began to shake, tears forming in her eyes.

 

 “ _It’s happening, it’s finally happening._ ” She thought to herself.

 

The moment she had been waiting for, for such a long time was happening.

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked staring hopefully up at her, love shining in his eyes.

 

Amelia nodded, “Yes…..A thousand times, yes!” she said as the tears slid down her cheeks. 

 

The door burst open, and Mrs. Tomlinson came running in, “Thank the Lord I thought it would never happen!”

 

Zayn got up grabbing one of her hands and lacing their fingers together. Amelia stared around at her family, smiling. 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

After all of the congratulations Zayn went into their papa’s office to talk. Louis let his mama and sisters chat happily with each other. He wandered outside and sat leaning up against the large willow tree. He pulled his knees up, and rested his head on them.

 

It is not that he was not happy for Amelia, he was ecstatic, but his best friend, and one of the only people who understood him was getting married, and moving away. What would he do without Amelia?

 

He could not stop himself from thinking about Harry, and feeling sorry for himself. He would never know the happiness that his sister was now feeling, He would never know what it is like to marry the one he loves.

 

He let his tears fall freely knowing no one would be looking for him anytime soon. A pained sob ripped from him as he tried to control the anguish he was feeling. From up on the hill Harry slowly backed away. He turned, and began running, trying to put as much distance between himself and Louis as possible.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of running his legs buckled underneath him causing him to crash to his knees.

 

“I’m sorry Louis.”

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

That night Louis crept into Amelia’s room. She smiled at him before patting the bed.

 

“Can you die of happiness?” she asked her smile growing wider as he sat across from her, “Did you know he was totally ignorant to my being in London in the spring?”

 

“How did he account for it?” Louis asked as he laughed along with his sister.

 

“He thought me indifferent!”

 

“Unfathomable!” Louis said smiling as he thought back to the conversation he has with Rose at the ball.

 

“No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister.” She added.

 

“Bravo! That’s the most unforgiving speech you have ever given.” He replied chuckling.

 

Even though he laughed, Amelia knew her brother was hurting on the inside. She could see it in his eyes, “Oh, Louis, if I could but see you so happy. If there were such another man for you.” She said grabbing his hands in hers.

 

He smiled at her sadly. His heart aching.

 

“Perhaps Mr. Horan has a cousin.” He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood again.

 

Amelia burst into laughter remembering the night Mr. Horan came to dinner. They both stopped laughing at the sound of a knock at the door, “Miss Amelia is Mr. Louis in there with you?” Mrs. Alice asked.

 

“Yes come in.” She said quickly.

 

Mrs. Alice, the cook, open the door, “I’m sorry to bother you when you’re already in bed miss, but this letter came for Mr. Louis.”

 

 Louis got up, and took the letter from her, “Thank you Alice.” He said as she curtsied and left the room.

 

“Who is it from?” Amelia asked as he settled back on the bed.

 

Louis stared at the name on the envelope, “Lady Augustine, Harry’s aunt.”

 

He opened the letter, reading it aloud;

 

“ _Dear Mr. Tomlinson_

_I would like to invite you to have afternoon tea with me tomorrow. Come alone. Tea is served at 1 o’clock, sharp. Do not be late._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Helen de Augustine_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out it's going to be a bit different from the movie/book. Since both main characters are males I have to change it up a good bit to make it seem realistic. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
